Teasers
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Smutty NaLu teasers that I write on tumblr for fun, usually short and without plot; ratings range from K to M and are listed next to chapter names for easier navigation
1. Dom Lucy M

**Tumblr teasers I'm just rolling out so I figured I'd just make a place for them if they were too short for one-shots lol**

 **Because sometimes I just wanna write a smutty bit and skip all the plot lmaooo**

 **Srsly tho these gonna be random and short just those whenever I feel like it kinda things, I like working on ideas like this for practice tho**

* * *

Natsu gulped a breath of fresh air, panting as Lucy pulled him away from her swollen pink core and licked his lips of her honeyed nectar. She complimented his work, a smirk present in her voice as she leaned down to press a teasing kiss against his cheek. He growled thickly in his throat as she hummed, straddling his lap and ghosting kisses along the nape of his neck. The blonde pushed him onto his back, her tongue hot on his pert nipples, teasing and biting at the sensitive buds. He groaned as she gripped his length, a giggle rising against his throat.

"Oh, Natsu... you always look so cute like this," Lucy said in a sensual tone, toying with the edges of his scarf that acted as his blindfold. He moaned as she fed him her lips, the dragon slayer grunting as she bucked against his hips. Natsu had his hands tied behind his back, legs tied to either end of her lower headboard, a leather collar bound around his neck, and a silicone cock ring choking his twitching dick. Lucy always admired his vulnerable state when they laid together compared to his aura when he was in battle, Natsu was utterly willing and wanton when she was in control. He whined as she left his mouth too quickly and aimed her attention back at his molten chest riddled with light pink welts. She lapped at his beading sweat, grinning as his back arched, skin weak against her touch.

"Lucy..." He strained, flinching as a horsewhip smacked down sharply against his inner thigh.

"What'd I say about speaking without permission?" She warned, huffing as he nodded and held his mouth shut with clenched teeth. Returning to his taut skin, she dipped her tongue into his navel, enjoying the feeling of his body jerk underneath her. Natsu gnashed his teeth and growled wildly, writhing as Lucy slipped off his lower restraints and gently caressed his burning shaft.

"Don't cum until I say so."

* * *

 **I'll actually write soon I swear, I love procrastinating on main stories though lmao**


	2. Shy Kiss T

**I get bored but if u wanna anon me on tumblr I'm down cx**

 **Seriously I'll get to Memory Days**

 **Tho I want to publish a Gray one-shot for Greedy Dragon before the day ends, for Gray Day ofc**

 **And a lil lemon one-shot I said I'd have done before Monday is over cx**

* * *

"T-Thanks, Luce." Natsu gulped as he quickly drank the tea he was served, shaky hands flipping open his workbook. Lucy nodded as she took her seat next to him, opening her own homework booklet to begin the work they were given. Awkwardly bumping shoulders, the two of them fidgeted as they tried to calm their heavy blushes. Lucy felt her heart hammering in her chest, worrying if it was loud enough for Natsu to hear. The two of them had just started dating after knowing each other for a couple of months into their high school entrance. Both had attended all-boys and all-girls middle schools, not having had the chance to get overly used to the opposite sex yet. They had gone over to Lucy's house for a study date, fully expecting her mother to be home, only to find a note saying she had gone out of town for the weekend to visit a sick friend. They were instantly embarrassed to be alone together in Lucy's room but persevered and tried to focus on the fact that Natsu needed help with his math homework.

"U-Um, how do I answer this one?" Natsu asked as he leaned into Lucy's space, his breath fanning unevenly onto her upper arm, goosebumps prickling her skin. They continued like that for a good half hour, no longer being able to keep their focus as the tension continued to build between them. Soon they were both too red-faced and lightheaded from anxiety that they had to take a break. Lucy suggested they watch something, turning on her television to steal their attention with a random talk show. Neither of them really paid attention to it, the presence of the other in such a private place still occupying their thoughts.

"N-Natsu...U-Um...I was wondering..." Lucy became tongue-tied as she faced her boyfriend, twidling her thumbs and trying to force herself to speak.

"C-Can I kiss you, Luce?" Natsu blurted out before she could finish her sentence. Their eyes locked in a nervous fluster, the blonde weakly nodding her head as he stole the words resting on the tip of her tongue. Inching slowly together, breaths mixing and temperatures rising as they both licked their lips in anticipation. The pink haired boy raised his hand to cup Lucy's warm cheek, smiling softly as she nuzzled against it. Eyes fluttering closed as they neared each other, Natsu felt the light touch of her lips against his. Their touch was brief as Lucy suddenly pulled away, her partner shocked with a slight frown.

"Do you want to sit on my bed...? The floor is kind of uncomfortable..." She mumbled, the slow nod from the boy across from her answering her question. They shakily rose to their feet, Lucy stepping onto her bed first and leaning back against her plethora of fluffy pillows, Nastu careful as he loomed over her. He gave her a weak smile as he caged her head in with his arms, lowering himself to meet her lips once again. They shared a tentative peck, tilting their heads to comfortably meet one another. Nastu's were dry against Lucy's supple ones, her chapstick easing the discomfort and softening his borders. They shared plain kisses until curious for more, Lucy parting her lips to nip at his lower one. The pink haired boy moaned lightly as she lightly sucked, dipping into her and experimentally letting his tongue slip against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Natsu closer as they found their rhythm. Their kisses were hesitant, trying their best to avoid clanking their teeth together and enjoy the warmth they spread to the other.

* * *

 **Lol I tease cx**

 **Should I start commisions? I feel like I might throw the idea out there after I've done some more work on here aka updating Memory Days and Tainted? (which I still need to fix)**

 **But I like the idea of trying it lol, it'd be a challenge to write something other than what I come up with, but I'm slow af so I feel like thats so dumb lol**


	3. In the Act M

**I'm tired and I should do my homework to free up my weekends because I do nothing in the middle of the week lmao and should be able to publish soon**

 **I need to go to the gym too, probably gonna get a passion planner JUST CUZ i NEED ORGANIZATION**

 **But um oops I'm updating Greedy Dragon next because the lovely Lkityan02 on tumblr drew two pictures inspired by greedy dragon and I think they're so amazing, like omg, I even used one for a cover photo**

 **It's NaLu fluff week but I don't have time to update UGH unless its ashoooort little piece on Tumblr, drop me an ask and I'll see what I can do?**

* * *

"Star Dress: Leo!" Lucy conjured the celestial outfit as the enemy charged at her, Loke summoned as well and both of them ready with a 'Regulus Lucy Kick' and a 'Regulus Punch'. The dark mage fell quickly to their feet, the blonde grinning as she and Loke turned towards the next villain and let loose. Erza and Gray fought to her left, the two of them fending off a pack of bandits that had tried to ambush the team as they were patrolling the woods for a nearby town. Natsu was in the air with Happy, Wendy, and Charle, dive bombing the enemy, beating them down with dragon roars. The bandits soon began to see that they chose the wrong band of travelers to mess with, and started to retreat into the woods. One seemed a bit too frustrated that they weren't able to collect any jewels from them and shouted as he rushed towards the unsuspecting celestial mage, heaving her over his shoulder before activating his magic and running off with her at a speed that could rival Jet.

"Happy, max speed!" Natsu roared as the two chased after Lucy's captor. The blonde was screaming for him to let her go, failing to struggle out of his hold at such a high speed. She yelped as he tossed her against a tree, her head jostled for a moment while he climbed on top of her. Natsu's loud battle cry returned her rational thoughts as the dark mage used his quick hands to attempt to undress her. She growled and raised a fist, her Taurus dress materializing as she rared a 'Lucy Punch'. As Natsu and Happy landed, Lucy was in the middle of beating the lights out of her captor, using her whip to toss him back and forth. Happy snickered as Lucy returned to their side, annoyed and red-faced, grumbling for the two of them to follow her, insisting that they return to Magnolia.

"Lushii doesn't need us to save her anymore, huh." Happy laughed before flying to buzz around Lucy's head in an effort to cheer her up. Natsu nodded at his companion's comment, absentmindedly following the sway of Lucy's hips and subtly licking his lips. It was more often than not nowadays that the dragon slayer would find Lucy beyond irresistible, especially when they were in the middle of a fight. Her magic had grown exponentially over their year apart and had him daydreaming about her while in the middle of battle. Something about the way she moved when she fought, the fact that she didn't need him coming after her anymore... His chest would constrict, and a flame would ignite in his belly, a stiff bulge in his pants present as he watched her kick the crap out of the enemy. He first adhered the feeling of pride since Lucy had come such a long way and gained the strength he knew she always had. It wasn't long before his dreams were invaded by the image of her sweat-clad body moving over his, stroking his length and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, his sharp canines digging roughly into his bottom lip as she teased his head. He would either wake up the next morning still hot and bothered or his pajamas would be sticky with seed. He was shocked out of his thoughts as he realized they were suddenly back in their hotel room, had he really been watching her the whole way back...? Hopefully, no one saw him, Gray would give him an earful later if he did.

"Natsu? You've been spaced out for a while? Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she emerged from the bathroom, steam following her out and wrapping around her legs. The dragon slayer gulped, watching as she clenched the towel closer to her chest, water dripping down her form, a particular bead catching his attention as it slid down the nape of her neck. The celestial mage bent over her luggage, rummaging through the pink case to find her clothes for the evening. He held back a low growl in his chest, tongue sweeping across his lower lip as the towel rode slightly on her ample hips. He wanted nothing more than to heat her body enough to evaporate the water that clung to her skin, sink his teeth into her lithe thighs and listen to her throaty moans as he tread marks all over her body. Lucy turned around and frowned slightly, dropping her weight on one hip as she tried to understand the look swirling around in Natsu's eyes. He shook his head as she walked towards him, flushing slightly as she leaned down to meet his eyes, worry filling her brown ones. He turned away to keep his eyes off the close-up view of her cleavage, his member twitching as her scent wafted under his nose. She always smelled sweetest after taking a shower.

"I-I'm just fine, Luce," He choked out, trying to hold his breath as she neared him with a suspicious look. She begrudgingly nodded and walked back into the bathroom to change, coming out and insisting that Natsu dry her hair before they go out for dinner with the rest of the team. She drawled on about random things as his fingers threaded through her hair, heated palms straightening and softening her locks. He tried his best to focus on her words as she talked about Levy and Gajeel, but her bare neck stared him down and called for him to mark its pearly surface. He could hear her blood beating at its center, a bodily sensation rising in his throat that begged him to take advantage while she was off guard. His hands dropped to her shoulders as he finished with her hair, working out the tension she held in her left shoulder she had mentioned. Her light moans filled the room, and Natsu did his best to control his urges, groaning inwardly as she sept her hair to the side and leaned into his touch. A knock on the door saved the pink haired slayer from drooling as Lucy got up to greet Erza, asking if they were ready to go out to dinner.

"N-None for me, I think I'm going to go to bed." Natsu shrugged, ignoring the look Erza and Lucy shared before nodding and leaving him to himself. He could hear them mumbling about his apparent state of health, wondering if he was hit by some strange magic that stole his hunger. He sighed, eyes falling to the half hard bulge in his pants, going into the shower to try and calm his enamored state. The cold water failed to chill his body and rolled off his body in waves of steam; could this water even be considered cold, Gray's ice was one hundred times more freezing. Annoyed, he left the bathroom and flopped onto his bed, glaring at his boner that tented the towel wrapped around his hips. Natsu sat up and leaned against the headboard, peeling back the towel to take hold of his twitching length. He groaned as he slowly began to jerk himself, closing his eyes to paint a picture in his mind. Lucy dragged her tongue up from the base of his cock, smirking as he shivered and precum spilled from his tip.

"Does it feel good, Natsu?" She hummed as her lips sucked lightly at his head before bobbing down and swallowing his erection, eyes never leaving his own. He flushed as she pulled him out of her mouth, her hand sliding up and down his shaft.

"Y-Yeah... real good..." He growled and took a fist full of her hair as she drooled over his dick. Lucy relished in his tormented expression, the pyro hissing as she gripped his hard-on and let her mouth melt around him. Natsu bucked his hips into her salivating orifice, smirking as she mewled, sliding his cock along her tongue. Her hand moved to grip his thigh as he picked up speed, shuddering at the intense smell of her arousal. "Lucy..."

"U-U-Umm..." The blonde mage stood with a blush in the doorway, gasping as Natsu's spunk shot out and spread thickly across his chest. His hooded eyes crossed to the shocked blonde, panting and quickly moving his towel to cover himself.

"L-Luce, what're you..."

"I thought you might've been sick..." She mumbled and awkwardly toyed with her hands, staring shyly at her partner. He gulped and stared down, a tent still present as his boner had yet to go down. He fumblingly shifted as she carefully approached him, her cheeks burning up as her lips quivered. "D-Do you want s-some help...?"


	4. Macaroni K

**I want to make time to write more of Greedy Dragon uuugh**

 **Gimme an idea if you want to get cavities, I'm a lil low on sugar**

* * *

Natsu crosses his arms as he glared at the bowl of pasta covered in a strange yellow-orange sauce that he'd never seen before. Lucy sat across from him at her table, unbothered and reading a book as she absentmindedly ate the food she had served the both of them. Happy purred as he ate from his bowl the blonde had gifted him, one the odd blue cat ate from whenever Natsu came over. The grumble in his throat caught Lucy's attention, pulling her away from her book and tilting her head when she saw his over annoyed look.

"Natsu… is something wrong?" She asked, closing the adventure story she found herself enamored with that day. He turned his sour face towards her, grumpily pointing towards his bowl.

"What's this, Lucy? You only ever give me red sauce or pesto… I don't know what this is." He humphed and twitched as his best friend began snickering.

"Y-You're kidding me, right? You really don't know?" Her laughter increased as Natsu growled uncomfortably, his cat confused at their sudden loud interaction.

"What?! Tell me!" He roared as she began slapping the table, holding her stomach as she doubled over.

"I-I-It's…I-It's macaroni and cheese…! H-How…H-How…!" Lucy fell to the floor, unable to control herself as tears spilled from the corners of her eyes.

"E-Eh? It's cheese?" He pouted and ignored her endless laughter as he sat down to actually try the meal she had prepared. "Oh wow! It's really good!"

"D-Don't think you can change the subject, I'm telling everyone in the group chat." She smirked and dig her phone out of her pocket, quick to jump away from the table when Natsu tried to pounce on her.

"As if I'll let that happen!" He shouted as he chased her around her apartment. "How was I supposed to know, anyway?!"

* * *

 **A short request I got about mac and cheese lmao**

 **Fuck homework**


	5. Blind Date K

**I like this one lol**

* * *

Lucy stood under the arched entrance of the park Erza had sent her to, to unfortunately meet a blind date. She shifted the basket from one hip to the other as she pulled out her phone, checking her clock for what seemed the thousandth time and sighed when she saw that another twenty minutes had passed. Lucy was texting Erza, since she had not received her dates number, and yelled at her for sending her to meet someone who couldn't even make it on time. She figured that it wouldn't have been hard to spot a guy with pink hair but it had been at least two hours since she had been standing and waiting for him to appear. Not that she immediately thought she was being stood up, since she was warned that he may be a little late, but that would only constitute thirty minutes of lost time. Lucy grumbled as she watched the clouds gather above her… dates were never her thing. At least in the sense that the ones she had gone on, the guys would always be obsessed with bedding her rather than getting to know her. She wore a semi short sundress with a sweetheart neckline and low shoulders in an attempt to see if he was the type to be overly sexual. She wouldn't lie though, it was a bit of a pride point when her beauty was recognized. A sudden breeze shook Lucy down to her core and swept up her skirt. She yelped and thanked Mavis that no one had been looking before a light drizzle had her speeding across the street. She sighed as she ducked under a nearby rest stop, cringing as it turned into a sudden downpour.

"Just my luck…" Lucy huffed and sat down, vigorously rubbing her shoulders to try and keep warm. It had been perfectly sunny just a second ago so she could probably bet the weather changing on her witchy friend, Juvia. More often or not the rain would fall in Magnolia when the blue-haired girl was upset about her beloved 'Gray-sama' not giving her enough attention.

"Hey, do you wanna borrow my jacket?" A rough voice from beside her made her jump a bit, not expecting to be accompanied under the old wood awning. Her sneeze answered his question, and he chuckled, wrapping it around her shoulders. Her reply was weak as the stranger took a seat next to her and offered a wide grin.

"I'm Natsu! Wicked weather, am I right?" She slowly nodded her answer and caught her jaw from widening any further as she turned away with a hard blush. He was way too cute to be real… and pink hair had never looked so good on a guy who was tanned to the heavens.

"U-Um, Natsu…" She started as he rose a brow, her words coming out slower than molasses. "I think I was supposed to meet you… a-at the park."

"Eh?! Really?! Where have you been!" He gasped, taking her by surprise. "I was waiting for you!"

"E-Eh? What do you mean…? I've been here for almost two hours!" They both exclaimed and pointed to the arch they stood underneath, each on opposite sides of the park.

"You're kidding me…" They sighed, turning to each other to suddenly start laughing.

"I was sure you skipped out on me," Natsu chuckled, pointing to his spiky locks. "Most girls turn me down when they see that I have pink hair."

"That's so shallow," Lucy giggled, "It works for you."

"Finally, someone agrees! Not like I could help it anyhow, my dad and my mom have red and blue hair. I'm just glad it's not purple." Lucy stifled her laughter and relayed the information of how she was a pure blonde. Their short conversation was cut off by Natsu's stomach growling. He rubbed it sheepishly before Lucy dragged the basket she had prepared in between them.

"I'm glad you're hungry, Erza told me how much you eat so I may have gone a little overboard." She flushed as his mouth watered, another wide grin flashing in her direction as he helped himself to their afternoon feast.

"What's your name, by the way?" He asked with a sandwich half stuffed into his mouth.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you!"

* * *

 **Why is the most popular thing I put on tumblr me just talking about how cute a gif is ugh notice my writig and headcanons**


	6. Wet Dream M

**UM I really want to update Greedy Dragon, and I'm working on the next Unsatisfied too because I found the smut mood again**

 **Drop me an ask on Tumblr if u want me to write a lil smut piece**

* * *

A soft breeze floated through Lucy's bedroom window on a sunny Saturday afternoon, making the two who rested on her bed sigh. Natsu was lying with his hands behind his head and Lucy cuddling on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck. They both had their eyes closed, awake but relaxing and sharing the closeness they had always been comfortable with. Natsu's hand found its way into Lucy's untied hair, massaging her scalp and smirking at the light sigh that escaped her lips.

"Mm… Natsu…" She mumbled and sunk deeper into his warm chest, rubbing her cheek gleefully against it. He grinned at her response and continued to rest on their day off from school quietly. It was a little while until the blonde raised herself on her elbows, peering at her pink haired companion until his eyes opened. He rose a brow as she leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his lips, a light smile on his lips as she grinned.

"Can I try something?" She asked with a little shake to her hips, and he found no reason to reject her. With a nod, she leaned forward again, moving to cup his cheeks and cage his hips with her thighs as she did so. Natsu was confused for a moment since it was more often than not the two of them shared platonic kisses. They had since they were little kids, Lucy always insisting that they did whenever she saw fit. The action grew on him, but now they were more prone to doing it when they were alone. He had always thought it was embarrassing and more so since that they had grown up, but Lucy's kisses were always sweet and had a way of cheering him up. He melted into the light touch of her lips, his hands finding themselves at the small of her back, holding her close as she pressed further. His eyes fluttered open for a moment as he felt the part of her lips, mimicking her actions and swallowing her bottom lip between his. The sensation was warmer than that of which they usually shared, his nerves on edge as she sucked lightly before pulling away and kissing him again.

"That's nice, Luce," He moaned lightly as she giggled, his eyes hooded as he looked into her tempting ones. Her hips fell low against his, a loose growl coiling in his throat as she parted his lips with her thumbs and asked for his tongue. An eyebrow quirked as he complied, flinching at the strange sensitivity of the inside of her mouth, tongues rubbing together ever so slightly as she coaxed his to follow her lead. She moaned into his mouth as his hands moved to grip her hips and ground delicately into his. Lucy grinned as she felt him respond to her movements, deep purrs rumbling through his body. She pulled him closer and threaded his fingers into his pink locks, finding the spot she knew always made him go crazy. She felt him squirm as his scales patterned his skin, tail poking out from the base of his back, small horns edging out from his hair. His sharper canines poked dangerously close to her tongue but allowed for more risky play between the two. Natsu felt himself slipping as their kiss became more heated, Lucy unafraid to try and rile him up as she moved her hips again to meet the buck of his. The scent of her body wafted heavily as they curved against each other, his mouth watering to have more of her.

"Your eyes…" Lucy hummed as she pulled away for a moment, a trail of drool following their part and breaking down onto Natsu's chin. They had shifted from their original onyx to a flattering deep emerald with golden flakes, his groan echoing with a shudder as she ground into him again. His boner was thick against her center, twitching and spilling precum as she teased him. She moved her hair to one shoulder, bearing her exposed neck to his dragon side, his conscious mind losing its reins as she begged her next sentence.

"Hurry up and mark me…Natsu,"

He woke with a startled snort, mouth uncomfortably full of pillow stuffing, his pants tight and oddly sticky. Natsu spat the cotton he had ripped out of his pillow, quickly sitting up as he noticed how he shifted into his dragon form while he slept. His mind reeled with the dream he had fabricated about his best friend, blushing furiously when he realized just what he had done. The sound of Grandine coming up the stairs shocked him into running around his room, evaporating his clothes and sheets to ash as he redressed and swept up the evidence before his parents could smell his dream.

"Fucking shit," He cursed as he fell back onto his naked mattress, the remnants of his dream still hot in his belly.

* * *

 **Yeah so tumble me**

 **I lowkey might write a smut one shot just cuz, i'm in a mood and i really want to**

 **but fr I like smut ideas, nothing tooooo crazy lmao i have limits**

 **Or tbh one that I can two shot Fire with? I'd adore**


	7. Jealous T

**I'm going to a museum tomorrow**

 **Lowkey just didn't want to finish this one lol but I already wrote so many words**

* * *

It was often that around the time a full moon was high in the sky that Natsu became more antsy than usual. The couple of weeks leading up to it were always busy for Natsu and Lucy's small team, beginning a few months beforehand when the dragon slayer turned twenty-one. Not that the guild expressly knew his proper age, but assumed he was just as old as Erza or Gray, if not a year or two younger. From Team Natsu's point of view, it was clear that the two best friends were having a stalemate when it came to their feelings and would blow up when the dreaded clock in the sky ticked closer and closer to the twelfth hour. Natsu gradually became more possessive, easier to piss off, dragged Lucy on insanely hard missions where he would insist on fighting every enemy on his own and burned anyone that dare even look her way as she sat nearby to let him go loose; eventually taking off when the moon was full and bright. Gray and Erza would watch uncomfortably as Lucy taunted the over annoyed slayer, purposefully flirting with the guys that came up to her before Natsu would scare them off with a crazed an animalistic grow and forcibly dragged the celestial mage home. They would find out the next day, usually at night when the two came to the guild hall for dinner, the girls asking Lucy what had happened only to find out that he had locked her in her room and stood guard, refusing to leave her side until he finally lightened up enough to come out for dinner.

"Don't you get annoyed with him getting mad like that?" Levy asked, safe from her own situation since Gajeel and Lily always went out of town around this time of the month.

"It's kind of cute, actually," Lucy whispered and bit her lip, glad there was a fight covering her voice as she spoke. "Trying to get him to notice me this way is too fun."

"Did Erza-san's books teach Lucy-san that?" Juvia hummed curiously as the redhead blushed furiously. "Juvia wonders if she should try that on Gray-sama..."

It was only a short while later that night that Max awkwardly fell against Lucy as Elfman flung him across the hall, crashing them both to the ground with his head squished against her chest. Everyone was quick to duck for cover and Gray cast an icy wind to cool the extreme heat Natsu conjured as he slowly stalked up behind the sniveling sand mage. He was thrown smack against the wooden wall, thankfully saved as Laki bent its shape to catch him in a jelly-like cushion. Lucy squealed as Natsu tossed her over his shoulder, grunting as he smacked her thigh to silence her and made a beeline for the exit.

Lucy yelped as Natsu tossed her haphazardly onto her bed, turning with a grunt to park himself in front of her bedroom door, eyebrows knit together and arms crossed. She sat up on her elbows to glare at him, his intense stare unwavering and forcing her into submission. Falling back onto her mattress, she kicked off her shoes and begrudgingly decided to take a shower while he refused to move. She walked with a dramatic sway to her hips, grinning to herself as she heard the low growl vibrate in his throat. She was out in an unusually large amount of time, jumping back at the sight of Natsu frowning as he stood in front of her bathroom door.

"You took too long, Luce." He grumbled as she rolled her eyes, ringing the excess water from her hair. Lucy huffed and moved to sit on her bed, eyeing the pink haired boy who still stood with an annoyed expression.

"Are you going to sleep or stand guard by the door again, Mr. Dragon?" She hummed, pouting when he turned back to lean against the wood.

"I'll just call Loke if you're going to act like that," She tossed her hair over her shoulder, but only received a glare as he stayed glued in his seat. She had already used that threat a couple days ago so it was useless to think that would get to him. "You know if you missed me while I was in the bathroom, I don't understand why you wouldn't want to share my bed tonight."

"...I'm making sure you don't run off."

"And where exactly would I go at this time of night?" She scoffed, turning over and burying herself in her sheets as she sighed and gave up on trying to seduce him that night. She wasn't an idiot when it came to her feelings for him, though Gray and Erza like to think so. And she wasn't blind to the energy and heat between her and Natsu. He was bold in some ways, keeping her to himself and storing her like a princess in a castle for some reason. It was fun watching him get riled up, but she always expected more to happen when he dragged her back and threw her on her bed. Lucy squirmed a bit as her head filled with lewd images of Natsu pinning her down and releasing what she knew was pent up inside of him. She flinched for a moment as she felt Natsu climb in behind her, spooning her as he let out a quiet purr.

"N-Natsu...?" She mumbled as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

* * *

 **I have too many one-shot ideas in my head lmao but I'm writing them all don on paper first so I can get my ideas knitted together properly**

 **any good sports bra brands you wanna recommend?**


	8. More Femdom M

**I wish I had news for y'all but i don't lmao**

 **Tho I think I might apply to CSU Monterey Bay**

* * *

"Lucy…" Natsu's voice was thick with a tightness the blonde had never heard struggle to breach his swollen puffy boarders. Her lips popped around his hardened pink nipple, hand gripping the base of his cock with an authoritative hold. She smirked at the deep purr rumbling in his chest, licking her lips as she watched his wrists struggle in the knot his scarf provided. Natsu stared into the chocolate brown eyes he knew so well, unable to recognize the feral and sinful quality buried so deep into them. He whimpered as she tightened her grip on him, moving dangerously slow along the length of his shaft. He could see that Lucy was eager to toy with him more, craved to hear him cry and beg for his release. Her actions were new to him, a fluttery feeling building up in the pit of his stomach as he felt a slight fear in her behavior. The quick swipe of her thumb against the sensitive tip of his cock twitched his hips and bucked into her hand, an action Lucy deemed unsatisfactory. She smacked his chest with an erotic force, a tense hiss as she warned him not to move without her permission. He released an enticing moan as Lucy favored the sweet spot on his neck, an image painted in her mind of him clenching his teeth together and baring his fangs as she felt him up. Releasing his throbbing boner, she sat proud on his waist, drooling at the sight of his flushed and carnal face. Eyes slipping into their golden yellow, dragon scales littering his skin, vicious and thick horns curling out of his pink locks. She refused to give him what he wanted and slid teasingly along his length, fire burning his skin and smoke spilling from the corners of his lips. He cracked a grin as she kissed him, low moans thick and excited as his tail whipped around and abused her lush bottom. Bound wrists trapped her against him as she leaned onto his dick, crying out as his hot cock filled her. Tail encircled her hips and slammed her deliciously onto his, their climax dying to spill as they toyed with each other.

* * *

 **I hope you read this on mobile bc it's seriously a little post I wrote for an answer like an hour ago lmao**

 **Have a semi-solid idea for the next Greedy Dragon chapter since quite a few of you suggested to write a chapter about them going to a water park which I think could be really cute**

 **I was about to go eat some oatmeal but its somehow already lunch time lmao fuck**


	9. Photo Shoot T

**Hi, I'm tired, youprolly won't see me for a lil while unless it's on tumblr**

* * *

Lucy heard the familiar sound of mail being pushed through the slot of her door, excitedly pulling her out of bed to run and collect the pile. It was the release date for the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly and she was excited to see if they had printed her letter about requesting more female mages for positions other than those that wanted a girl with good looks. Not that she didn't go on one of those at least once a month (for a break from heavy fighting) but she liked to kick ass a lot more than showing off her chest. She dropped the other envelopes onto her table and made herself comfortable with a cup of tea and sat in her armchair, flipping through the magazine with absolute patience. She had worked with Jason before and knew just how much work went into each page so she was respectful and took the time to read them all. Lucy squealed when she came across a page he was kind enough to dedicate, though was a bit stifled at the sight of her old photoshoot pictures surrounding the article. Halfway through her mug and into the 'Guilds of Fiore' photo spread, landing on the exclusive section for Fairy Tail.

"I wonder who he chose this time," She snickered, thinking about the last magazine which featured Gray and Juvia. It was a bit of an intimate photo shoot, Jason wanting to get Gray's icy personality across to his female audience. Juvia has made a surprisingly good actor; a kabedon photo that had featured them both in underwear was one that Lucy would never have thought Juvia could stay solid for. Gray was a pile of embarrassment afterwards but Juvia was overjoyed to have had such close moments with her beloved.

Lucy choked as she flipped the page, glad she hadn't been drinking at that moment or else the magazine would've been soaked. Natsu sat with his vest low on his arms, leaning back on a bed with red satin sheets, his chest thrust out, and his scarf discarded to his side. His eyes were buried with an unknown lust, lips lazy, and hair ruffled. In the next photo, he ditched his vest and thumbed the waistband of his pants, the front dipping low enough to show the pink hairs that curled into his v-line. It was angled from below to focus on his lower body, his eyes cast down and teeth catching his lip in a seductive hold. She blushed as she turned to the next layout, heat pooling low in her stomach at the sight of Natsu sitting in a throne, fire swarming around him as he sat with a serious look, pulling on his tie to loosen it. She was surprised to see him in such a formal outfit, especially with the title underneath calling him the 'Heir to the Dragon Throne'. She chuckled for a moment, the other slayers would probably fight him for the title. Lucy let a whimper slip at the sight of him in black briefs, his thighs thick and spilling from the lower bands. He crossed his arms and had his scarf tied around his forehead; she always loved that look. Lucy licked her lips at the sight of his slight bulge, whether he was turned on or not, he always had a nice shape. She kind of wish Jason had asked her to join him, she would've liked to have Natsu pin her to those satin sheets.

The last few photos were simple shots of him showing off his muscles and in his regular clothes to show off his signature moves. Looking at the excitement on his face while he did a kickflip was probably more stimulating for her compared to the staged sexy looks he made.

The orange tinge in the sky and the rumble of her stomach were enough to pull her away from admiring the few photos for who knew how long, telling her to make her way to the guild that evening for dinner. She sighed lovingly, fueled on the energy of admiration for her partner, her mind swirling with heated thoughts of the dragon slayer.

Lucy wasn't subtle as she mindlessly watched Natsu fight with Gray and Gajeel, her eyes wandering to his exposed abdomen and wild eyes as he fought. Mira caught her stare as Lucy was weirdly shoving her soup spoon into her mouth, whispering to Cana to pay attention to the celestial mage. Mirror images of him scantily clad on the bedspread flooded her mind as Natsu delivered a gut punch to the ice mage, her cheeks flushing at the view of his sweaty chest.

"Say, Lucy-chan, did you see Natsu in the Sorcerer Weekly spread?" Cana hummed, snickering as the blonde let the spoon slip from her lips and splatter in her dish. She squealed as the hot liquid jumped out at her, thankfully only spilling onto the table and not burning her thighs.

"U-Um, yeah? What about it?" She tried to play off her obvious blush, pouting as she noticed the girls that had gathered at the bar to giggle and gawk at her.

"It's just that we got to see so much of him, you know?" Levy wondered aloud, the lot of them getting a kick out of her fiercely red cheeks.

"S-Shut up! Like I care…" She mumbled, it wasn't like she hadn't seen that much of him anyway, they shared quite the intimate friendship. They'd been in more than one awkwardly affectionate tussles that had almost led to something more. Lucy couldn't help but let one or two soft moans past her lips when he pinned her to the bed, both of them tired with heaving chests. She would always try her best to look to be ready to kissed, usually always wearing chapstick and a low cut shirt, her hair tousled from their wrestling. He'd grin above her, his chest rumbling with a purr before pulling away with a laugh and stretching, always saying that Lucy could never beat him.

She was quick to escape the guild before Mira could have the girls surround her, sighing in the cool breeze that fanned her face. Frowning, she rose her hands above her head, ready to take a hot bath and fall asleep with her personal fantasies of Natsu. She might consider getting that bedspread herself if it looked as soft as it did under his hands.

"Oi, Luce," Natsu grunted as he lugged himself through her window and plopped down on her bed. She sat in front of her mirror, setting down her hair dryer as she just finished using it. "You left without me."

"Sorry about that," She gave him a small smile, taking his hand that he held out for her. She shrieked, laughing as he pulled her against his chest, pulling them both down to fall onto her pillows. "The girls were pretty adamant about talking about your photo shoot."

"I already forgot about that," He groaned, tossing his vest to the floor and kicking off his pants, his scarf draped over her headboard. "Did I look good?"

"Surprisingly," She laughed, "How did Jason ever get you to look so serious?"

"With a potion," He snickered and draped an arm over her waist.

They laid quietly for a few moments after that, Lucy lazily drawing circles on his chest and Natsu shuddering under the light touch.

"You look nice in a suit." She hummed, imagining what it might feel like to pull him by his tie and down to meet her lips.

"Eh, that thing was so damn stuffy," He cringed at the memory.

"You seemed like you were having a lot more fun when he took photos of you fighting."

"Of course! Letting my fire burn up the studio was the best part! Who gives a crap about me in my underwear?" He scoffed as Lucy giggled.

"Well," She gathered her courage for a moment to pick herself up and throw a leg over his waist. Natsu's eyebrow rose for a moment as she straddled him, her hands splayed out on his chest. "I do, just a little. Everyone got a peek at my partner. I kind of liked having you all to myself."

"Oh yeah? I didn't know you were the type to get jealous, Lucy." He smirked, his hand rising up in her thigh. It rose goosebumps on her skin, her heart beating and lust for him resurfacing.

"Not usually," She bowed against him, lips hovering over his as she smiled. "But I don't want anyone else thinking about you the way I had been." With a slow rock of her hips, Natsu purred as she kissed him, hands eager to tangle in his spiky pink locks.

"What were you thinking about?" He groaned as she riddled his neck with open mouth kisses, her body eager to get out all her pent-up feelings.

"Your chest," She moaned, suckling down his thick pecs, fondling his tanned skin greedily. "It's so sexy."

"Fuck, Luce…" He panted as she licked down to his belly button.

"Down here," She smirked and toyed with the pink hairs that streamed below it, teasing his v-line with her nails. "I want to see it before anyone else."

"And your thighs," She indulged in the sight of him writhing, light kisses along his inner side. "You have so many cute parts, Natsu,"

Lucy yelped, suddenly pulled away from in between Natsu and thrown onto her back. He growled and forced a deep kiss onto her, both melting into the excitement of their embrace.

"You have no idea," He rasped into her throat. "How long I've wanted you, Luce."

"Tell me, Natsu," She grinned as his predatory gaze held her down.

"You walk around looking so fucking hot like I don't notice your hips or your chest when you bend over. Beating up the jerks that dared to try and touch you was barely enough."

She bit her lip as he grinned above her, eyes giving him permission to let loose what he had been holding back.

"I love you so much, Natsu." She mewled as he sunk a deep bite into her sensitive nape.

"You've always been my girl, Luce."

* * *

 **Oh shit this was longer than I thought**


	10. Her Wet Dream M

**The rest of these are gonna be lowkey short but I don't want anyone to miss out**

* * *

"After her! The princess couldn't have gone far!" The leader of the bandits behind her shouted, the sound of their heavy boot steps mixing in with the roar of thunder above them and the pelting rain. Lucy's chest constricted with heat as she ran, her laced bodice holding her tight and making it hard for her to breathe. She whimpered, having ditched her shoes a ways away, rocks and twigs piercing the flats of her feet. She hiked up her ballgown, holding it close as she weaved through the trees, careful not to snag it on anything that could slow her down. She refused to let herself be caught, biting her lip to fight through the burning sensation in her thighs. Lucy cringed, knowing her starlit skin was leading the gang right towards her. The princess was unsure if her tears were shedding properly with all the rain falling, hoping the guards who she left behind with the carriage were alright.

A sliver of hope filled her heart as a cave to her right caught her eye, weakened legs carrying her towards the opening. The ground continued to rumble with the weighty stomps behind her, subsequently drowning out as she tumbled down the surprisingly steep entrance.

"Hold up!" Their leader said hurriedly from the mouth of the cave, holding an arm out to stop his men. He observed the strangely wide opening, deep claw marks, and burned earth littering its edges. "She's done for. There's something worse waiting for her down there."

Lucy tried her best to control herself as she fell, knees and elbows scraped, hips and thighs slightly bruised, her exposed chest taking the worst of the abuse. She grunted, finally landing on her back, head spinning, and body aching. The rainwater was less than helpful, the dirt sticking to her body and clothes, the cold clashing with her hot skin to give her a light fever.

She huffed, a small smile gracing her lips as she could finally take the time to breathe and failed to hear the bandits coming after her. It would probably be a long night or two that she would be stuck in this cave, but it was a relief to have gotten away safely. Lucy turned onto her side and lifted herself up, voice suddenly weak in her throat as she stared into the massive green eye before her. Her stomach filled with a sense of dread, watching as whoever the eye belonged to pulled away and lifted its head. The familiar sound of coins sloshed beneath it, a growl emitting and bouncing off the walls. Her breath hitched as flames licked the walls, random candles suddenly lit and put the beast in full view.

"D-Dragon…" The tiredness finally caught up with her, the princess swaying and not so gracefully falling to the ground again.

Lucy groaned as she felt the stiffness disappearing from her body, a strong warmth seeping through her skin. Her body felt the strange licks of fire spreading around her but failed to be burned by them, the heat carrying and healing her sore body. The fire mixed with her own and revived her wilted flames, virtually panting as it soothed her. There was the light sensation of hands roaming over her lithe form, combing through her hair, holding her cheek, gliding along the curve of her bodice and down to her hips, curious fingers padding her thighs and tickling her toes. She shivered as lips were delicate and cautious, as though they were inspecting her. Lucy twisted in her faux consciousness, toes curling as the meticulous grooming continued, a soft purr vibrating in her ear. She felt a whimper build in her throat as he grazed her sensitive buttons, back arching into the soft grip of rough hands. They were nervous and interested to feel more, seemingly captivated by the way the princess moved under their touch.

The princess gently stretched her arms above her head, the strange warmth now gone as she felt the feathery surrounding of an expensive bedspread. Her grogginess was quick to leave her as she rose from the array of pillows, looking around suspiciously and thoroughly surprised to see that she wasn't back in the castle. She sat in a canopy bed against the cave wall, familiar flames still lit the 'room'; a large one at that filled mostly with the largest bounty she had ever seen. She flushed as she noticed how clean she was, free from the aches and bruises having just received, and the new dress that adorned her body. It was surprisingly tasteful, a red and white silk ballgown patterned with golden lace and hugged her chest unbelievably well.

"W-Wait…" She gasped, looking around quickly. "…where's the dragon…?"

Lucy squeaked as the walls began to rumble, the rocks bouncing off the ground and the mountain of gold shifting, air hotter by the second. She hid under the blankets as the wind whipped the lit flames, shaking as she held a pillow close to her chest. The sound of strong flapping echoed, the dragon's wings almost knocking her off the bed. She bit her lip to hold in a cry as she heard the beast land on the gold, the clanking of coins ringing loud in her ears. She pulled her legs closer and tried to huddle in a ball as the sound of thudded steps approached her. The vibrations became light and the heat washed away, her heart slowing as her fear subsided.

She peaked her head slowly out of the edge of the blanket, shrieking at the sight of the shirtless man standing at the side of her bed. He had surprisingly vibrant pink hair, horns curling from the sides of his head, scales riddling his chest and arms. His eyes were a deep onyx, curious as they watched her, and his mouth turned up in a small smirk.

"You finally woke up." The mystery 'man' hummed, his arms folded as she stared blankly at him, trying her best not to stare at his bare chest.

"W-Who… Where did you come from?" She gulped, gripping the blanket closer to her.

"You're the one who landed in my cave." He chuckled. "I should be asking you."

"I-I'm Princess Lucy Heartfilia," She mumbled, hoping he wasn't in affiliation with anyone that would want to take advantage of that fact. "Wait, it's your cave…?"

His hand lit with a ball of fire, eyes sliding into the familiar emerald shade and reptilian sliver that she had seen before. Her stomach warmed at the attractive sight, gulping as his tongue flicked out and glided along his lip. There was something familiar about his heat that sparked the memory from her slumber, enticing her to swallow for more breath. His flame was quick to extinguish, a sudden carnal grin plastered on his face as he crept on the bed to get closer to her.

"Princess," Her skin dyed an intense fuchsia as he whispered in her ear. "I can smell you,"

Lucy gasped as she woke from her dream, heart pounding as she quickly sat up, her pillow startled as his best friend momentarily freaked out.

"Oi, Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asked and sat up with her, his hand rubbing circles onto her back as she panted.

"Y-Yeah," She flushed as their eyes met, removing herself from his lap to rush into the bathroom. "I had a weird dream is all,"

He frowned as she closed the bathroom door, though a blush of his own was colorful on his tan cheeks. She had been asleep for only an hour, both of them cuddling as they usually did in her room. Natsu tried his best to let her sleep but it was hard hearing her moan and watching her squirm above him, her concentrated scent still heavy in the air. He groaned, turning to shove his face in a pillow, hoping that at least he was the one who had made her feel so hot.

* * *

 **Wow this was also longer than I thought**


	11. Watching M

**I have a poem to write ugh but watch me finish a smut piece first**

* * *

Lucy sat on the floor in front of her couch, Natsu's legs on either side of her, his pants tossed over the arm. She grinned as Natsu grumbled, stroking his length slowly as she watched.

"Do you really have to look at me like that? You're too excited for this." He huffed, trying to hide a smile as she giggled.

"I just want to know what you look like when you masterbate. I've been curious for a while." She stuck her tongue at him, nudging for him to continue.

"I can't get in the mood if you're going to be a weirdo like that." He laughed as she pouted, hand currently at the base of his shaft.

"Then what do you think about, hmm?"

"You, of course." Natsu said effortlessly, enjoying the blush that was quick to spread on his partners cheeks. "How you sound when I bite you, for starters. God Luce, it's so sexy."

He groaned as he gripped his length with more strength, panting as he felt the blood rush to his tip.

"What else?" Lucy was a bit breathless as she watched her dragon slayer become aroused, her own moisture beginning to pool. He bit his lip, eyes hooded and focusing on her flushed face as he caught a whiff of her arousal.

"Do you know how good you taste? I can't get enough of it." He grunted as the faint flavor of her sex graced his tongue. "I want to make you cum all over again just to swallow you, Luce."

She mewled and rubbed her thighs together, quietly promising him that she was his to have once he was done.

"You look so hot when you suck me off," His hand quickened it's pace as he imagined the hot swell of her tongue on him. "I want to grab you by your hair and fuck your mouth senseless. It tastes better when I know I've been in there,"

"N-Natsu!" She scolded him, smacking his knee as she faked a frown, him chuckling as he winked at her.

"Lucy doesn't have a better scent than when I've covered you in mine. It's so fucking sexy when you smell like me."

She hid her face, hand itching to dip down into her panties as he continued to vocalize his turn on's. Her lips ached for his, but she was still eager to see him climax on his own. The pace of his hand told her he was close, a vixen-like smirk gracing her lips as she had an idea.

"Natsu," She moaned and he growled. "Who do you think I belong to?"

Oh fuck, was Natsu a sucker for when she toyed with him like this. If he were alone and too hot, stuck jerking himself off in his shower, she would come to mind and her seductive dirty talk would take reign.

"You're mine, Luce," He hissed as she bit her thumb, nodding at his statement.

"I need you, Natsu," She whined, legs quivering as she pulled herself onto her coffee table, spreading her legs for him to get a view of how soaked her panties were. He threw his head back as her scent became stronger, his dragon fighting him to pounce on her and fill her with his love.

"Fuck, Lucy," He keened, feral eyes as she slipped off her underwear and gave him a clear view of her throbbing pussy. She pulled her shirt up and did away a with her bra, the sight intensely overstimulating.

"Is this how you see me when you play with yourself?" She hummed, fingers pushing past her lips as she coated them in her own saliva, spreading her sex and waiting for his answer. Lucy shivered in delight at the sight of his dragon force scales making their way onto his skin. His voice was too far gone as he nodded, his climax quickly nearing.

"Do you think about how tight I am around your dick?" She cringed at her own words, however embarrassing they were to say, she still loved the dirty sight of Natsu losing his cool. He bent over slightly, thumb rolling over his head as he enticed his cum to shoot fervently. Lucy squealed as it streamed onto her, watching Natsu flinch as he came down from his high, cock still thick in his hand. She bit her lip as he raised his head, the firey mage far gone as his counterpart took its place.

"You're in for it now, Lucy," He growled as he stood up, pulling her up with him and tossing her over his shoulder as he made his way towards her bedroom.

* * *

 **I really like this one**


	12. Sensitive Ass M

**Super fucking short but I was like yum**

* * *

Natsu stood with a furious blush, cringing as Lucy had him turn over, his pants already thrown halfway across her room. And just so he wouldn't get any ideas about ruining her fun, Lucy had tied Natsu's hands to her headboard with his scarf. He refused to open his eyes as Lucy had him stick his ass in the air, his dick half hard from their make-out session just moments ago. They had been sexual with each other for a little while at that point in their relationship, and Lucy was encouraging him to try new things. Especially after she noticed how oddly sensitive his ass seemed to be after the last time they had sex. Her fingernails had dug into it instead of his shoulder blades and ignited something inside the slayer that could've rivaled the flame strong in his belly.

He flinched as Lucy placed open mouth kisses along the curve of his behind, her quiet giggles frequent as he twitched. She hummed, scratching and slapping him, noticing the sudden length and redness of his cock that grew with her increased torture.

"I didn't know Natsu had such a slutty ass," She grinned, the handle of her star-river whip ready in her hand. Her magic leaked and allowed for a short version of it to flow from its hilt, her breath catching as she brought it down on her lover. Natsu yelped, cringing at the tight feeling in his balls, Lucy's abuse doing wonders to help him get off. She smirked as precum dripped from his head, a few more red welts present on his twitching behind. Natsu shivered as she dragged her tongue along his red marks, her hand wrapping lightly around the base of his cock and enjoying his whimper of pleasure.

"I think I can make you cum with just your ass," She drooled at the sight of Natsu's flushed face turning towards her, wantonly begging for his release. She smacked his ass, watching his face twist with meek delight, the tension in his dick signaling his nearing climax.

* * *

 **I hope you review all these cuz I miss ya bitches ;-;**


	13. Naughty Princess M

**I have to write a prose poem and I'm so all for it but the prompt is lowkey hard**

* * *

Lucy grinned with flushed cheeks as the dragon above her tore her clothes, the shreds scattering around them on the cave floor. She kissed him, rolling over to sit on his thick bulge, biting her lip happily as he growled.

"Don't take me lightly, princess." He warned as his hands rested on her hips. "I'm not some wimpy prince. Holding back isn't something I'm very capable of."

"Sir Dragneel," She moaned lightly, giving an experimental roll of her hips that ignited the flame in his eyes. "Don't expect me to hold back either. I'm sure you didn't prepare this bed for me without knowing I had such intentions."

The cave they were in held the mass amounts of gold Natsu had been collecting for his hoard. Not only coins or gems but rare fabrics and art, carpets and draperies, the bed a new addition soon after Lucy had continued to visit him.

He smirked as she pulled him free of his clothing, the rest of hers pooled at her hips and waited to be burned off by Natsu. He watched delightedly as she sunk herself onto his cock, licking his lips as he watched her begin to bounce deliciously on his dick. His tail slithered around her waist, tip pushing past her lips to suck gently on. He motioned her with more strength onto him, enjoying the lewd view of the prestigious princess Heartfilia. His flames ate away at the red of her skirt, eyes full of her erotic folds swallowing his length. Natsu pulled his tail away, groaning as Lucy's tongue begged for its return, lonely without it. He abused her rear end with light whips, eyes wild as she moaned for more.

"Naughty princess, aren't you?" He chuckled as she nodded, warm hands moving up her body to entice goosebumps to crawl on her skin. "Being stuck in that castle all day doesn't do you any good."

"I-I'd never go back," She panted, bending over to share a sweet kiss with him. "If it meant I could stay like this with you, forever."

Natsu's fangs ached at the sound of her confession, growling as he flipped them over to give in to the gluttony that was her lithe body. She accepted his sudden assault, screams full of pleasure and greed, wanting more of his craving for her. He affirmed, this woman was not one he could give away so easily, his scent already covered her body and would soon coat her insides. Lucy begged for more, her body already ready to accept the dragons mark she didn't know she was craving. She wracked, blissful and enjoying the high Natsu had granted her with a single bite, his claims of love overflowing the river in her heart.

* * *

 **I have like one more after this? Lmao**


	14. Waking Up M

**I might sell 500-word one-shots for 5 dollars while I'm on a lowkey hiatus for school**

* * *

Lucy groaned as she turned over in her sleep, unable to find comfort as she felt herself throbbing uncomfortably. Her eyes fluttered open, thankful the shades were still closed and dawn seemed to barely be approaching. Her hand stretched out to find her warm partner, hoping to snuggle with him, but ultimately coming up empty-handed. Her eyes searched for a light on in the bathroom, nothing illuminated curiously enough. She gasped, the familiar sensation of an unmistakable tongue teasing her inner thigh and coaxing her out of her half sleep.

"Really, Natsu?" She croaked, coughing and reaching for the bottle of water she kept at her bedside. He chuckled, kissing her lightly before hungrily lapping at her pleasure center, enjoying the sound of her strained moans. Lucy roughly grabbed his pink locks, grinding further against him as his hot tongue slathered impatiently over her spilling juices.

"You seem to be enjoying it," He hummed, eyeing her as she huffed, grinning when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just lucky I like what you do," She moaned as his fingers slipped eagerly inside of her, finding the edge of the spot she most favored.

"I could give you something else? Seems like this won't be enough." He snickered as her hand swatted him in annoyance.

"I'll torture you next time if you don't hurry up," She warned, a small smile as Natsu parted her legs and sat up, lining his dick with her abused entrance. Her back arched, Natsu smirking at the view of his turned-on wife and snapped his hips eagerly. Lucy cursed, reaching out to pull him closer to her, mouth filled with her own taste as she fed him her tongue.

* * *

 **Wow dis one real short**


	15. Closet M

**I'm working on a story rn so if it's not long enough I'm just going to put it in here tho it's a lowkey 3 shot so I'll probably give it it's own place**

* * *

Natsu threw Lucy into the closet closest to them, growling as he pinned her up against the wall. His eyes were glowing a fierce gold, steam practically pouring out of his mouth and scales crawling rapidly up his skin.

"N-Natsu! You don't have to be so rough!" Lucy hissed as she rubbed the part of her head that had knocked into the wooden wall. She yelped, flushing as he sunk his angry teeth into the spilled out flesh of her bosom, pushed up flirtatiously thanks to her tightened corset.

"My girl has no business showing off what's mine." He gnashed his teeth, Lucy's breathing heavy as Natsu's heat surrounded them. She nodded meekly as he continued to torture her exposed skin, heated tongue slathering over her nape, marking every peek of creamy skin with his lips. She mewled as he undid her bodice, shirt slipping to the floor as his fervent hands gripped her with a delicious pain.

"Tell me, Luce." He slanted his mouth over her already hardened button, grinning wickedly as her hooded eyes cast down on him. "Who do you belong to?"

She bit her lip wantonly, lower regions throbbing as his hard-on twitched restlessly against her thigh. "Y-You, Natsu."

"If you know that," Lucy gasped as he flipped her around, skirt pushed up to reveal her lithe behind, a slight burn scarring her as he smacked her ass. "Then why do you dare show off to all those filthy customers?"

His fingers toyed around her sensitive hips, haphazardly abusing her back with teeth marks and open mouth kisses. She moaned as his boner pressed against the wet spot forming on her panties, his patience wearing thin as she panted.

"I-It's just for the job, N-Natsu," Lucy explained, groaning as he thrust against her center roughly. "We make better tips this way."

"Tips or not, Lucy," He snapped, pulling her panties aside and undoing his own belt. The cool air hitting his boner made him hiss, Lucy's warm core begging him to enter. "You don't dare tempt other men with my property."

She shivered as he slid teasingly slow into her, Lucy nodding and promising to be better. Although she usually overdid her fan service just to get Natsu so riled up that he'd take her and mark her over and over again until she was sore. Lucy was also very aware that Natsu's possessiveness would pass the boundary of girlfriend vs hoard addition, but she couldn't care less when he claimed these things with such guttural power. She cried out as Natsu pulled her hair, sloppily filling her mouth with his tongue as he rammed her from behind. He continued to growl in her ear that he was the only one allowed to see her act so slutty, her moans and cries were only for him to hear, her skin only to be marked with his teeth.

"N-Natsu…owns me…" She would breathe out as he lifted her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his torso as he took her again, his shaft sliding in and out of her with impressive force. He'd grin wildly at her statement, swallowing her moans with a kiss and burning her body with his flames. Fire dragon property; she excited him.

* * *

 **damn I lowkey might make this a full one**


	16. Neko M

**I'm sleepy, imma get starbucks tho**

 **but not coffee**

 **I don't drink coffee**

* * *

Natsu groaned as Happy tossed him from the train, both collapsing onto the cemented bricks of the ground. The dragon slayer was mildly quick to regain his strength, picking up the fainted kitten and thanking him for taking care of him throughout their long ride. He stretched his arms and legs, grinning as he made his way towards the guild. He and Lucy had agreed to take at least one job without the other once a month, to give the celestial mage time to earn rent money that wouldn't be spent on repairing the buildings he would accidentally destroy. There was a part of him that was excited to be able to walk to whichever job he chose, but begrudgingly took the train to be able to get back to his partner quickly. It was usual that when he came home, Lucy would be waiting for him in her usual stood with a strawberry milkshake.

He burst through the doors, shouting his return, and dodging a chair that got thrown in his direction, he swerved past the daily guild fight to head straight for the bar. He made a quick detour to leave Happy with the healing dragon slayer. His wide grin faltered as he noticed Lucy wasn't in her regular seat, Mirajane quick to catch him while his eyes darted around for his partner.

"Lucy's been home sick since she came back, Natsu," She said, ducking as a table flew past her and crashed into Cana's barrel of wine.

"Eh? Sick? Did she say what she got?" He asked, Mira, shaking her head in response before turning back to continue her bartending duties. He bid adieu to Happy and the rest of the preoccupied guild members, the exceed suddenly revived when Charle made a soft approach towards him. Natsu was a bit brisk in his walk towards Lucy's house, excited to see his partner and to possibly help her get better. He snickered as he skipped up the wall of her building and pulled himself onto the window ledge, already noticing that she was wrapped up in her blankets. Opening her window, he unconsciously let a growl slip at the scent of a dangerously concentrated heat. He swallowed thickly as he stepped inside and closed the window before sinking to the floor in front of her.

"Luce…?" His breath was shallow as he shook her shoulder, the sound of heavy pants came from her as she groaned. When she didn't answer, he was slow as he pulled back her blanket, nostrils flaring as her trapped scent rose in the apartment. He kicked himself away from her bed and gagged, suppressing the instinct that rose in his throat like bile.

Lucy squirmed on her bed, bottoms discarded and body slouched. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her bottom lip red from excessive biting. Strange yellow cat ears adorned her head and twitched when she did, a similarly colored tail swishing around somewhat rapidly. His eyes were wide as he stared at her, forcing himself to look away as her fingers pumped in and out of her slick folds.

"What's going on, Lucy? Why are ya a cat?" He asked as he kept his gaze to the floor, his chest tightening as she mewled.

"W-When…N-Natsu…" Her sweet chocolate brown eyes hidden with a thick layer of lust. She licked her lips and bucked her hips into her hand, whining as she pulled out the wet and sticky fingers. He flushed as she sat up; not like he hadn't seen Lucy naked before, but her scent was overwhelming and held a tight leash around his neck. Her legs were shaky as she walked towards him, falling not so delicately in front of him. He was quick to grab her before she could hurt herself, his instinct as a partner coming through first and foremost.

"Mira told me you were sick," He let out a shaky breath as she rubbed up against him.

"I-It was…a w-wizard…potion…" She managed to strain out, crying out as his hand slid a bit low on her lower back.

"E-Eh?! Are you okay?!" He worried, sputtering as she pushed herself into his hand. Her own moved to guide his to the base of her tail, eyes watering and breath heavy.

"I can't s-stop, please…" Lucy motioned for him to massage the intensely sensitive part of her cursed skin. Natsu blushed as he complied to massage her lower back, whimpering as she clung to him. Her moans were breathy and light, pitch increasing as she was quick to cum by his hand. He pulled back as she panted, nose knowing that she was still wrapped in an intense heat.

"You…" His fire burned wildly in the pit of his stomach as she lead his hand to caress her swollen and dripping center. He hissed as she felt up his growing boner, fingers quick to undo his belt desperately.

"I need you, N-Natsu," Lucy begged as she climbed on top of him, pushing him down with an urgent force. Her creamy center slid against his length, ears bouncing and tail delighted as she helped herself to his throbbing dick. Natsu's hands were delicate on her soft hips as she came down on him, groaning when her body shook with another feverish orgasm. Natsu sat up and held her close, hugging her against his chest as he thrust haphazardly into her lewd self.

Natsu heaved, taking in as much air as he could, skin damp and hair dripping with sweat. Lucy was asleep and cuddled to his side; ears and tail now gone at the current early hour of the morning. He and Lucy had gone at it for as long as she needed, her body hot with the strange spell until a few moments ago. He was unsure just how coherent she might have been while in such a wild heat, his mind still reeling with their confessions of love during the intimate time together. He turned over to kiss her forehead lovingly, sighing into her hair and warming the both of them as the window stood open to free the apartment of such a heavy and hypnotic smell.

* * *

 **I'm offering commissions on my tumblr!**  



	17. Fire Lilies T

**Hi! I haven't posted my random headcannons in a while so I hope you enjoy this! I have a few more I need to move over from my tumblr so I hope you enjoy cx**

* * *

More often than not, if Loke were looking for the young mistress, she would be dancing in the fields of flowers her mother had grown oh so many years ago. He would leave her to herself, never interrupting the maiden while she found the joy she lacked under the eyes of her tyrant of a father.

When her personal guard was nowhere in sight, Lucy would sneak away to the freedom of the outdoors, knowing he would only come looking if there were duties to attend to. There were days her father would leave the mansion to tend to business with clients or tutors gave her a lighter load of tasks to perform that she would dance until the moon was full and bright, stars twinkling to adorn her beyond attractive features.

The staff smiled fondly at the sight of their lady amongst the fire lilies, watching her dance as if being held by the spirit of her mother teaching her how to waltz.

Unknown to those around her, each day she would stare into the wonderfully mesmerizing eyes of the flower sprite who had stolen her heart. No one could see him but she, wildly pink hair paired with a dazzling smile that practically stretched twenty acres. He was different, free and exciting, unlike the odd variable of men who lamely attempted at receiving her hand. Her smile pulled eagerly whenever the wind rushed, his form appearing out of the fluttering petals, taking her hand as he pulled her teasingly against his chest. She dreamt fondly of the days they hadn't even bothered to speak, eyes saying all that they felt. The fire sprite loved to hold her so close, leaning down to fill her ears with sweet whispers, words of his love and happiness of the time the two spent together. She would giggle and grin, sighing softly for more of his declarations, cheeks hot as he always complied.

Loke found it a bit strange when he came to collect her, Lucy insisting that he must turn away before she even dared to leave the flowers behind. A chaste kiss was shared, coy smiles as they parted, promises of the next day's visit left in the wind. She would sigh lovingly and sway with the orchestra playing in her head; the sweet smell of fire lilies in the air and memories of his onyx eyes as her heart throbbed for the sprite.

* * *

 **I want to try writing more cute things without dialouge!**


	18. Princess x Servant T

**school started and I did all my online intros so imma just move over whatever I haven't from tumblr yet**

 **expect me to be taking a lowkey hiatus because I have a lot of work to do and I did not prioritize at all during my last semester**

* * *

"Your tea, princess," Natsu said lightly as he poured the blonde her cup, brown eyes meeting onyx as they shared a secret look.

"Thank you, Natsu," She smiled to the butler before he turned to leave, Lucy clearing her throat for his attention. "Oh, and before I forget, please run me a bath. I feel quite sticky from this heat,"

"As you wish," He left with a light smile, Lucy turning her attention back to the snot-nosed prince who continued to talk of himself and his accomplishments while he stared so obviously at her exposed cleavage.

"A bath? I'm sure I might enjoy one as well, do you mind?" He chuckled, Lucy hiding her grimace behind a fan she whipped out.

"I'm positive Taurus wouldn't mind at all." She faked a smile, calling in the brute bodyguard to drag the paled boy off to the guest room from whence he came.

Lucy sighed as she finally reached her room, eyes glancing quickly to be sure the floor was free of knights and maids.

"I made sure they would leave you to rest, my lady," Natsu smirked as she stepped inside. "Dan is quite the handful."

"My father has no idea how dreadful all these young men are," She sighed walking into his arms, resting her head against his chest. "They only care to tell me about themselves, and of course they are all proficient in swordsmanship and riding, what else are they supposed to be good at?" Natsu snorted as she continued to complain, leading the princess to the bath he had drawn.

"And are they not decent enough to treat me as anything other than a thing for their pleasure? I'm quite tired of hearing their perverted opinions."

"Please take your time destressing in the bath, my lady. I'd rather your mind forget their absolute uncouth behavior, for no one knows how to properly treat the mistress with respect."

"Quit talking like that," Lucy giggled as she rolled her eyes, motioning for the butler to untie her corset. "I read you one book from the Dark Ages, and suddenly everything is a poem."

"Doesn't it make me sound smart? Rather, I was going for romantic. Those jerks are all disgusting 'n lame. You gotta let me throw the next one that dares to lay a hand on you." He grumbled as he tugged on the tight knot.

"I'm not against that idea, I quite like it when you take control of a situation," Lucy whispered delightfully as the gown pooled at her feet. "You get such a wonderful look in your eyes."

"The only one gettin' turned on there is you, Luce. But I'd take you in front of them if I could, just so they know who you really belong to," He purred as she slipped away from him, sensually swaying her hips as she approached the steaming tub. Natsu licked his lips, eying the faint marks still imprinted on the skin she hid under such thick clothing.

"Please, remind me again. It's been quite some time since my body has been told such lovely things," She lamented, tossing her undergarments to the side as she dipped into the hot water, a light moan escaping her lips.

* * *

 **I like this AU so Imma try playing with it more**

 **hmu on Tumblr if u wanna tell me something, I take headcanons**


	19. Blowjob M

**Ooo I like this one**

* * *

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy hummed as his eyes were glued to the television, whooping after beating the level.

"What's up, Luce?" He asked, turning to face the girl who sat next to him. She fidgeted with a quivering lip, her boyfriend settling a hand in her own for comfort. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah, it's just," She started, unable to meet his eyes as she stuttered. "W-Well, I was wondering… if you want me, or is it okay if I give you a-a b-blowjob?"

"W-what?!" He choked, both blushing madly as they stared at one another. "Where'd you get that idea?!"

"Cana was talking about it at lunch," She mumbled, fiddling with her fingers. "And, I don't know, I'm a bit curious... are you?"

"S-Sure. yeah," He gulped, her eyes too cute as they stared shyly at him. "But I-I don't want you to! I-If you don't want to... y' know? We haven't done anything more than kiss."

"Can we?"

Their hot breath-mingled as bodies ground together, lips greedy as they kissed. Lucy sat in Natsu's lap, arms wrapped around his neck, his back arching against the headboard. She giggled, feeling his boner poking between her legs. They breathed with nervous smiles. Natsu grunting as Lucy's hand moved to subtly feel him up.

"Ready?" She asked in a breathy voice, Natsu rolling his eyes as she moved to lower herself.

"Weirdo, 'course I am." He shuddered, a whine in his throat as he watched her unbuckle his pants. The pink-haired highschool boy hissed as the air hit his dick, precum already beading at the head. Lucy felt the heat in her cheeks as she stared at his throbbing length.

"Don't stare so much, Luce." He groaned, her hand ghosting and hesitant to grip him.

"It looks so interesting." She said, finger grazing and following the veins as they thumped. Natsu pouted, frustrated as she dipped her finger into the trail of spilling liquid, cautiously licking up the bitter substance. Natsu bit his lip to hold in his voice, allowing Lucy the time to do as she pleased, insistent on not pressuring her.

Lucy squeaked inwardly as she wrapped her hand around his base, lips softly kissing along his length. Their eyes met as her tongue swirled around his tip, Natsu growling at the sight. His stomach racked with butterflies, already feeling overwhelmed as she slowly bobbed her head down with a soft moan.

"Shit, Luce..." Natsu flinched, toes curling as her hand moved in rhythm with her mouth. She popped her lips from his head, tongue splayed from the base of his cook and sliding upwards at a teasingly slow pace. He whimpered as she swallowed him again, climax almost immediate, love coating her tongue with its strong flavor.

"Y-You don't have to swallow that," He laughed awkwardly, reaching to grab her a tissue. Lucy shook her head as she swallowed, Natsu blanching as she stuck her tongue out as proof.

"Cana said guys like that kind of thing," The blonde shyly shrugged her shoulders.

"Oi, don't go listening to that maniac, I don't need you pushin' yourself for me like that," He frowned, redoing his pants as Lucy reached to hold him again.

"I want to know how you taste," She mumbled, Natsu groaning and burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"If Cana taught you to say that, I'm gonna kill her." Lucy snickered and lightly slapped his arm, shaking her head.

"No way, I can be curious all on my own,"

"So, what'd ya think then?" He hummed, face still hidden as she toyed with the ends of his hair.

"You finished pretty quickly, and you're a bit bitter," Natsu scoffed as she continued. "But I liked the look on your face…it was really cute,"

* * *

 **blowjob prompts are always fun to write**


	20. Hades x Persephone T

**I'm totally gonna try this headcanon again**

* * *

The lord of the underworld yawned, eyeing the sun and glaring at it as the ball of fire did the same, mocking him with its brilliance. His attendants insisted he take a walk in the light for his health, but he was sure they just wanted a little time to goof off, not that he wasn't always. Gods rode past in their chariots, islands in the sky either resided, numerous marble buildings signifying the home of many a praised one. Below were the people who worshipped them, even deeper his home amongst lost souls. He wouldn't say he preferred the dark but got so used to it that he found the sun a bit annoying.

Natsu found himself that day strolling atop an island covered in wildflowers and fruits, thick trees for miles alongside plains of wisping blossoms. The fresh air was inviting, picked the ends of his robes in the breeze. Such a lovely day called for a visit to the idiot guarding the sea probably wrapped in the arms of the clingy nymph who wooed him endlessly.

"Popsicle deserves a good pounding," he chuckled to himself, breaking against the line of the forest to see few girls frolicking amongst the daisies and tulips.

"Forest nymphs," He assumed with a shudder, preparing himself to return to his coach before they could spot him; last time he dealt with such creatures there were one too many stealing his will. A delighted laugh bubbled and caught his attention, the lord looking over his shoulder to catch sight of a girl who sparkled against the sun. He was entranced, watching her run through the flowers, picking few and twisting them into a crown, placing it sweetly upon the head of her friend. Their robes, not green like nymphs would be, were white and pristine, daughters of a goddess. Her hair golden and smile so bright, he had to have such a prize.

"Lucy, over here!" The blonde turned at the call of her name, skipping to another who held a rare flower under her nose.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted as he stormed into his temple with immense purpose. Guards and attendants flinched as his sandals clapped against marble, their eyes turned away as he glared for the ruler of the sea.

"The hell is it, you fuckin' idiot? Shut up, would you? You're disturbing my woman," He grumbled as the pink-haired god walked into his throne room, Juvia giggling with a wave.

"I need your help with somethin'." Gray rose his brow, sending the girl who sat at his side out of the room to give them a moment to speak.

"Is there war on the horizon? I wouldn't have thought so with Wendy and Cheila in charge of the skies now."

"Lucy, do you know this name?" He asked, tsking as a shy blush adorned his cheeks.

"What? Lucy?" The lord of the sea threw the underworld ruler an odd look. "Did you really come seeking help for Lucy?"

"So you do know her?" Gray snickered as his apparent eagerness, shaking his head.

"You'd have an easier time trying to get Gajeel to hand over a sword for free. There's no way you're getting your hands on her. Loke's the one tasked with her safety, he'd start a war if anyone tried wooing her,"

"Who is she that no one may have her?" He insisted on knowing.

"The goddess of spring, her mother is overprotective. Enough so to have the spirit of onslaught and pursuit guarding her, don't go messing with her if you don't want trouble," They both laughed at his final words, trouble was all they got in these days.

"I've kicked Loke's ass before. I'll have that woman, she shall be the sun of the underworld." Gray nodded mildly as Natsu took his leave, attention now turned to the water nymph dressed in thin robes to grab his attention.

He was sure this plan wouldn't work, was a bit too giddy when it did. He had set a trap in the field at night, prepared to stay hidden in the trees while he waited for the arrival of the goddess. She was alone when the sun rose, feet carrying her to smell the bright red roses she had ignored the previous day. He grinned as she set foot on the hidden magic circle, a portal opening and whisking her away to his home.

His return was as quick as her travel, both appearing in a plume of flames in his personal chambers.

"W-What? Where am I? Who are you?" She tossed her head anxiously to take in the sights of his room, clenching the satin sheets in which she sat upon.

"My goddess of springtime, I am the lord of the underworld, I have brought you to become my queen," He grinned with a bow, Lucy blanching as he spoke.

"Eh...? Eh?! What?! What the hell are you talking about?!" She shouted as she quickly stood up, glaring at the man a head taller than her. "What kind of joke is this?!"

"You've captured my heart with your radiant beauty, I must have you as queen." He grinned simply, the goddess blushing with a quivering lip.

"I-I refuse, send me home at once!"

* * *

 **It's Hades x Persephone if u didn't know**


	21. 3 Months Late T

**Pregnant headcanons are always so fun to work with**

* * *

Natsu groaned as he got off the train, flopping down onto the cobblestone street as he tumbled out of the train car, breathing heavily as he took in all the fresh air he could. He'd never get used to taking the train...

But he made a sacrifice this time, anything to see Lucy quickly. He had left for a job advertised as a week-long job to find the mayor's kidnapped daughter, including a lot more stealth work and waiting than what he would have liked, taking almost over three months to complete. There was no way he could get a message to the guild either, going from the initial town and to a separate island where a dark guild had taken her. Which gave him terrible seasickness and took almost a week to navigate through the ocean while he was incapacitated, the trip back more comfortable with someone else able to direct the boat for him. And after his return, the village was so thankful that they threw him a large feast, one that Natsu may have indulged too much into and experienced a food coma for the following two weeks. The only option was to return home by train and hope his girlfriend wouldn't be too upset.

He had sheepishly broken one of Lucy's favorite vases, leaving with its shattered pieces turned to ash and a quest in his hands for money to replace the item. Natsu knew she never liked it when he left without a heads up, but she was in the shower, and he was scared she would yell again for being so careless. He turned to the option of running under cover of night, without a not and the assumption Mira would tell her he'd be gone. There were times when Lucy would go out and complete a job on her own, so was it so wrong if he decided to do the same?

Natsu trudged through the woods and into his own home, washing off the sweat produced by his turning stomach, changing clothes and dropping off luggage, so he was fresh and ready to greet everyone after. He was never nervous pulling open the guild doors before, gulping as the excitement of the guild died down, and silence viewed his entrance, Happy flying at maximum speed into his arms.

"Natsu! You're back!" He cried, burying his teary eyes against the bare chest of his adoptive parent, Natsu sighing and nuzzling against his head, apologizing for taking so much time to get home. He looked up to greet the eyes of the rest of his family, curious as to why they weren't bursting with the usual exciting party to welcome him home with. Erza and Gray, in particular, glaring the shit out of him, but when weren't they?

"Is everyone alright? Ya guys look a little stiff," He chuckled awkwardly as they mumbled with knowing looks.

"You run off for three months and think you have the right to ask that? You have a lot of questions to answer yourself." He quirked a brow at the malice lacing Erza's voice, stepping towards the redhead in efforts to get a clearer understanding.

"The job I took wasn't accurate with its time stamp, is that what's got you all upset?" Natsu squeaked as she pointed a sword and held it to his neck, hair practically whipping around in her dark aura. "I-I'm sorry! It was difficult to send a message home! C-C'mon, what's the big deal?!"

"Don't you know what's going on with Lu-chan?" Levy spoke up, stepping in to lower the metal weapon. His eyes became broad and serious, worry instantly running through his veins.

"What happened, is she okay? Is she hurt? She was just fine when I left." They looked to each other and back to him as Natsu's eyes darted around for the blonde, seemingly shocked that he had no idea what was going on.

"Tch, of course, flame brain has no idea," Gray shaking his head as he crossed his arms.

"Oh dear, you really don't know, do you?" Mira frowned as she walked around the bar, quick to lead Natsu back towards the open doors.

He demanded to know what she meant, the only answer anyone giving him being to find Lucy right away. His feet carried him a mile a minute to her door, his heart pounding as he found it unlocked, worst case that she was injured or under magic depletion, even a curse produced by a rogue element of Zeref could have corrupted her. He quickly made his way upstairs, rushing to her side as he saw her in bed, sighing as she seemed to be breathing normally and there was a lack of the familiar smell of blood.

"Why the hell was everyone worrying me if you were alright?" He groaned, falling to his knees, hand clasped around hers as he pressed it against his forehead. The fire was roaring in its place nearby, the girl still shivering even with its provided heat, Natsu grinning as he knew she could no longer live without his source to penetrate the cold in her bones. A purr rumbled through his chest, Natsu cozying to her warm scent that he hadn't realized he missed so much. Though it was a bit strange, laced with an unknown agent that he hadn't noticed before...was Lucy using a new shampoo? But she never changed scents when it came to soaps or lotions, to compensate for Natsu's overactive sense of smell. He brightened as she stirred, the celestial mage turning over so that she faced him, eyes tiredly blinking as they opened.

"Natsu...?" She mumbled as he nodded, the girl gasping and quick to sit up, her eyes wide as she pulled the blanket closer to her. "You're back..."

"Whaddaya mean, Luce?" He frowned at her reaction, abashed that she wouldn't quickly seek his comfort. "'Course I am! The job took a lot longer than I thought it would. I was supposed to be home in a week. Please don't be too mad, I did a real good job! Got lots of jewels to spoil you with!"

She stared at him with nervous eyes, her bottom lip quivering as tears began to well.

"You dummy," She sniffled, Natsu confused as she still refused to let him hold her. "You've been gone so long, I thought you were running away."

"Eh? From what? Is it what the guild wasn't tellin' me? An enemy? Did you get hurt fightin' them 'cuz you know I'd never-"

"I'm pregnant," Lucy cut him off as she tore away the blanket, tears padding down her cheeks, his eyes wide as he stared at the rounded part of her stomach against the lining of her nightgown.

"Y-You're," His eyes met hers quickly before he rushed forward, wrapping her I a tight hug but careful not to squeeze too hard. "Oh, my Mavis! Luce! You're pregnant!"

Her cries became vocal as he ebbed his way onto her bed, hand rubbing her back softly as he muttered strings of apologies into her ear, beginning to cry himself. She returned his hold, burying herself against the chest she kissed, filling her nose with the scent already fading from her pillows.

"I never meant to be gone so long," He groaned as their eyes met again. "I'm so sorry you thought I was runnin' away. I'd never do that to you, Lucy."

"Don't you ever go anywhere without telling me, are we clear?" She grumbled, Natsu nodding rapidly she pressed kisses under her puffy eyes.

They continued to hold each other through the night, Natsu refusing to let her go, cursing himself for having left the celestial mage on her own for so long. He raised her clothing to take in the sight of her full belly, ear up against it as he listened to the movement of their child, his heart clenching wildly at the sound.

"Have you gotten sick yet? Anything you don't like eating anymore? I'll get you something from the store if you're craving it." She giggled as he laid next to her, Natsu curled against her lower half, unable to part ways with his child.

"I only get motion sickness," His eyes lit up as her own rolled. "I don't like strong smelling fish, Happy's been staying with Wendy to eat them when he wants."

"And... I've tried fire chicken and fire pasta, even spicier foods, but nothing seems to be working. I can't figure out what they want." She sighed, hand absentmindedly rubbing her belly.

"The answers easy, fire of course! If they're anything like me, it's fire!" He grinned, Lucy blanching at the mention of his dangerous element.

"Natsu, there's no way I can eat fire, I'm not a dragon!" She exasperated as he sat up, flame ripe in his palm as he held it out for her.

"Just give it a taste! All you gotta do is breathe it in, it's easy!" Lucy whined as he kept his hand out for her, the blonde huffing and giving it a whiff, surprised by its strangely sweet scent.

"You can't be serious..." She frowned as her stomach growled for it, mouthwatering and Natsu's grin still ever so present. She wrapped her lips around the wisping top, sucking the flame down as if it were a forkful of noodles.

"That tastes so good," His girlfriend moaned, pulling his wrist to light more for her, Natsu cackling as she ate greedily.

* * *

 **I'd make this its own story but I don't plan to end it lmaooo**


	22. Cuddling T

Natsu was a cuddle monster. There were times before the two had gotten together that Lucy found herself wrapped up against him, properly giving her an extreme blush. She rightfully kicked him out of bed for intruding, but always huddled in the warmth sometime before he began to stir.

There were times when she would get up for a glass of water and take a moment to look at the stars before her return to the sheets and Natsu would reach out for her, mumbling and whining in his sleep; which she always found cute.

It was especially embarrassing when he would hold her so close after having made love, his sweat mixing with hers, the heat never dying down unless they left the window open.

"Why would I hold you? You smell real good, Luce." Was one of the many reasons he gave her when she asked.

"Your heartbeat is so sexy after I fuck you, makes me wanna purr," She almost slapped him for that one. But what else would make him purr...?

"I haven't held you enough today,"

"That popsicle breath got his scent all over you,"

"I can't have you near me? It keeps me calm, whaddaya want me to say?"

"Jus' a habit, I'd prefer if you drool on me and not the pillows,"

"What if some bastard tries to snatch you out of bed? Not like he'd make it in ten feet of this place with my ears 'n nose."

"You smell _real_ good, Luce,"

"Gotta keep my scent on you, so all these idiots know who's your man,"

"You're real soft, more than the pill-ouch!"

"Because, I love you," He grinned with a small peck to her cheek, the moon high and shining through their window.

"Cheesy idiot," She scoffed and smacked his shoulder lightly, the dragon slayer snickering.

"C'mon, it's true. You keep askin' like my answers gonna change. You're just too good to let go," Natsu laughed as she rolled her eyes, lips kissing the underside of his jaw.

"I bet you're just in it for the easy access," Lucy hummed with a smirk as his hand gently rubbed up and down her hip.

"That just happens to be on the list as well. Not my fault you give it to me. Such a good girl, Luce." He purred with a smirk of his own.

* * *

 **i'm running out of things to comment on**


	23. Peaches and Cream M

**If u follow me on tumblr you've probably seen these sorry for the spam lmao**

* * *

"N-Natsu...! E-Enough...!" Lucy cried and gripped the hair of her pink-haired husband, eyes sharp as they stared up at her flushed features, legs shaking as they caressed either side of his head. She gasped for air, toes curling for the umpteenth time, back arching off the bed and hips quaking as he pushed her over the edge again.

"You taste so fucking good, Luce." Natsu sighed as he rose from her honey center, lips caressing up the plane of her stomach with desperate kisses, fingers squelching against her dripping folds, the blonde throwing her head back as he continued to overflow her with his love. Her annoyance was only able to slowly build, tiredly licking her lips as he swallowed her off his hand, stomach burning as his eyes met hers.

"Quit giving me that look," She huffed, Natsu chuckling as she pouted, leaning forward to give her a chaste kiss. Lucy giggled as he purred against her ear, nuzzling her sweetly as he cozied against the crook of her neck.

"I can't, you've never been sexier," He grumbled, rocking his clothing clad boner against her inner thigh, Lucy breathless as he teased her with small bites. "You're having our baby,"

"And that makes you go crazy?" She laughed as he stripped his shorts, teasing her numbing entrance.

"Thinking about you," He snapped his hips forwards with a smirk. "Full with my baby... I can't put you down,"

"P-Pervert..!"

* * *

 **I forgot I wrote this one**


	24. Seduction T

**lowkey sleepy already**

* * *

Seduction was easy for Lucy to achieve, she strived every day to get good deals by using the curves of her figure and tightness of her clothes to get whoever she was tempting to fall into her trap. It, of course, worked almost every time and she would walk away having greatly fooled a dark mage she was battling or the cashier at some of her favorite boutiques. She, however, could not find the right possible way to seduce Natsu into noticing her, no matter how hard she tried.

The dragon slayer was rarely anything other than a goofy idiot unless he was provoked into acting out by the cheap words of a rival guild trying to rile him up or in battle against anyone that dared stand against Fairy Tail. They spent most of their time together, doing jobs or sitting around her house when she wanted a day off. Even when she tried to concentrate on writing, he and Happy would preoccupy themselves with a game of cards at her table until she got up to cook them all a meal. The days with him were quaint and maybe too exciting, and somewhere along the line, she had fallen in love.

Now the celestial mage had a hard time accepting her feelings, after all, Natsu wasn't one to do anything near romantic for her. But the countless laughs she produced because of him, countless fights she won by his strong words, countless times they fought together as equals, and countless times he saved her with the blaze of his fire. And if it wasn't any of those moments that stole her heart, it was the husky mumble of his good mornings to her in all his shirtless glory, the lopsided girl and tousled hair, her blush furious before she rightfully kicked him out of her bed.

She couldn't trust any of the girls with her secret crush, not even Levy because she knew Gajeel would be listening in on any of the blue-haired girl's conversations. That being said, she took to the one power she knew could never fail, seduction. There was no way Natsu could resist her charms; he'd be drooling for her attention by the end of the day.

And soon the moon was high above them and Lucy's eyes were glued to her ceiling, Natsu washing up in her bathroom as they were about to go to sleep. She should have known her low cut tops and high cut skirts would have exactly the opposite reaction she was looking for. She even bent over to pretend to pick something up or leaned into his view for a napkin, half the men in town sick with blood loss while he stayed oblivious to each of her antics. She was too prideful to go for the direct approach, eyes glancing over to his pajama shirt that he'd left out. One she bought for him but rarely ever wore.

"'Kay, Luce, are you ready for bed?" He grinned as he walked out of the bathroom, eyes turning towards the blonde as she stepped out of her kitchen.

"Do you want any water, I got thirsty myself," She hummed as she handed him her glass, swaying her hips a bit more and hiding her smile as his eyes followed her to the bed.

"Isn't that mine?" He asked as she sat on her knees, batting her lashes playfully as he approached her.

"You never wear it," She rolled her eyes, the pinkette snickering as she pulled slightly at the bottom of the shirt. "Doesn't it look nice?"

"I dunno, it's a shirt, weirdo Lucy." He snickered, moving to smooch her over and settle himself under the sheets. "Let's go to sleep already,"

She humphed as he pulled her down along with him, arm instinctively wrapping around her waist and pulling her against his chest. Lucy frowned as he began to snore, her day wasted; clearly, he would never catch on to her advances.

"Natsu," She slapped his chest lightly, the dragon slayer peeling an eye open to gaze down at her.

"'Sup, Luce? Can't sleep?" He gruffed, fingers threading through her hair, massaging the base of her head lightly.

"Do you really not get what I'm doing?" She pouted and he raised his brow in question.

"Trying to sleep?" He chuckled as she further creased her brow. "What? Is it a riddle?"

"No, idiot!" He winced and prepared himself for the kick that never came, Lucy instead crossing her arms. "I've been trying to seduce you all day!"

"Eh? Why? Do you want something?" She blanched at his question, smacking him again for his denseness.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're always seducing people when you want something," He shrugged, smiling as she continued to pout.

"I wanted you to notice me," She groaned, turning over to shove her face in a pillow.

"I see you all the time, what're ya talkin' about?" Natsu laughed as she threw him a glare.

"Gray got it right, idiot flame brain,"

"Oi, don't you start callin' me th-" Lucy silenced him with a kiss, awkwardly scrunching her lips against his. His eyes were wide as she pulled away, taking off his t-shirt to reveal her own thinner nightgown and throwing it in his face.

"I like you, okay?" She mumbled with a blush, sighing as he tossed his shirt to the floor.

"I like ya too, Luce. I still don't get what you're gettin' so worked up over," He said as he dragged her back to his side, sweetly giving her an eskimo kiss to brighten her up. "You coulda just asked for a kiss y'know?"

* * *

 **Oh this one was really cute omg**


	25. Fight T

"Why were you acting like that?" Lucy asked as they stepped into her apartment, their walk home from the restaurant quiet after the very uncomfortable turn of events.

"Like what?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes as she further steamed up.

"Don't play dumb! You ruined our whole night out!" He groaned and turned his head, ignoring the vivid anger in her cheeks.

"'T wasn't my fault," Natsu sighed, crease in his brow as he turned to walk away, Lucy following and shoving his shoulder to get him to look back at her.

"What do you mean 'it wasn't your fault'? You almost beat that guy near death because you 'thought' he was looking up my skirt. I swear, Natsu! You do something this stupid every time I want to have a fun night out!" She shouted, the dragon's lips turning sour with a disgruntled sigh.

"I'm taking a shower," He said, shoving his coat into Lucy's chest, leaving her to deal with her anger on her own. She huffed and tossed the cotton fabric to the ground, fuming as she took off her heels, throwing them to the floor in a fit.

"Natsu...!" She yelled after him, the loud slam of her bathroom door following. She sunk to the floor with bittered eyes, groaning as she curled her knees to her chest and released her emotion in dispirited tears. "Screw you!"

At the same time, Natsu was trying his best not to blow up at his girlfriend, annoyed that she hadn't at all picked up on this perv dropping forks just to get a look at his woman. He growled to himself, clothes falling to ash as his fury continued to boil. Cold water only turned to hot when it peppered is skin, the dragon slayer huffing as he tried to clear his mind in the shower. Closing his eyes failed to work, Lucy's choked sobs instantly traveling into his sensitive ears.

"Dammit!" He roared, unable to punch the tiled wall replaced for possibly the fifth time because of him. His own agitation turned into tears, heart yearning to console his mate, but pride had the best of him this time. That asshole deserved to get beat up, it was his fault their night was ruined anyway. As if he could have a good time trying to ignore the freak's eyes on her figure.

After a little while, Lucy found it in herself to move away from the door and haphazardly prepare herself for bed while the idiot was taking his sweet time ignoring her in the shower. She felt the puffiness of her eyes as her head hit the pillow, Natsu's thrown to the couch along with an extremely thin blanket. She shut her eyes tight as the bathroom door creaked open, pretending to sleep as he padded through her room for his own nightwear. The celestial mage half expected him to ignore the offering on her couch and crawl his way into bed with her; no such action occurring. Lucy practically had a conniption as she shot up to see his feet dangling from the couch arm; she knew that he knew she was awake, damn dragon ears.

"Oi, asshole!" She barked, throwing her pillow down on his face, hitting him over and over as he sputtered for her to stop.

"The hell is it, Lucy?!" He cried out, trying to grab at the pillow as she swung it. There was no answer other than her grunts as she continued to bombard him with a face full of cushion, the dragon slayer grabbing her by the elbow and flipping her onto the couch along with him.

"I swear you can be such an idiot!" She hissed as they tussled each other to the floor, Natsu's muscles overpowering her as she kept trying to smother him with her stuffed weapon.

"All I'm tryna do is keep you safe!" He shouted back, tossing the pillow across the room as he held down, arms gripped tightly above her head.

"You mean to yourself and your stupid big ego! Can't we have one real date?! You ruin everything, you bonehead dragon!" Their chests heaved as they gathered their breath, each glaring at the other.

"I'm sorry, okay? I think with my instincts, and that guy'd been rubbin' my scales the wrong way all through dinner. I couldn't help it."

"Apology not accepted," She humphed, turning her nose up, refusing to give in even as he dipped his head into the crook of her neck.

"We'll go out again?" He hummed, gently pressing soft kisses along her collarbone. "And I'll be on my best behavior, I promise. Somewhere nice too, like Akane."

"The beach during winter? You're an idiot," Lucy shifted as a blush begrudgingly formed, his pink hair tickling the edge of her chin.

"What're ya talkin' about? I have enough fire to stop the winter and let you have all the fun you want," He slipped a cheeky grin, her own lips softening at the sight of his, hands releasing hers as he thumbed her puffy cheeks. "Sorry for makin' you cry too, Luce."

* * *

 **I actually wrote this based on a dream likubears had!**


	26. Through the Doorknob M

**I don't like bj prompts that much**

* * *

Lucy flushed as she slowly sunk to the floor, her back pressed against the door with a wildly pounding heart. She held in a squeak as her partner moaned in the next room, pleasuring himself.

She had planned to sneak into his home to find the bottle of perfume he stole from her, saying how the scent was too strong and bothered his nose. She tried her best to think about that when buying fragrances for herself, but this one was too expensive and a personal favorite she refused to let waste away in his cluttered home. The celestial mage assumed Natsu was still at the guild, having seen the blue exceed still flying around to chase after Charle when she left.

The dragon slayer was always goofy with her, protective, a wild fighter always able to turn any situation with a grin. There were times more than she could count the two slept together or he had accidentally seen her naked. Moments brushed off with the thought he was too simple-minded and childlike to think of any of it romantically.

She sat outside of his bedroom door, holding her breath as she listened to the heaviness of his. She could hear the groan of his mattress-replaced-hammock and slickness of his hand along his length. Her mind burned with the image of his red cheeks, sweat dripping from the corner of his brow, teeth gripping at the edge of his lips, steam puffing through his nose. Her heart stuttered as he purred again, knots churning in her stomach.

Curiosity took the better of her, and she peered through a hole in the wooden divider. Her breath hitched at the sight of his hand stroking his cook, beginning slowly from the base before rounding his head, thumb rubbing against the sticky beads of precum. He laid against his pillows, pants pulled lowly underneath his manhood, her eyes glued to his aroused features.

She felt her own heat begin to pool and puddle, legs clenching together as the next words tumbled breathlessly out of his mouth.

"Oh god... Luce..."

* * *

 **I swear**


	27. Skinny Dipping T

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed as her boyfriend swam farther into the cove they had discovered on their beach walk, his clothes thrown into the sand by her side. He laughed as he splashed further into the cavern ushering the shy girl to join him.

"The water's real warm, Lucy! Don't be scared!" She yelped as he ducked under, soon breaking the surface and shaking his hair of the dripping water.

"No way, who knows what could be in there?" She cringed as Natsu rolled his eyes, swimming to the edge of the water where she stood.

"I'll drag you in if I have to. Besides, no ones around, and you'd have to look for a while before you could even this place. Be spontaneous!" He grinned as he threw his arms up with a laugh.

"That damned grin works just as well as his damn puppy eyes," She grumbled to herself, pulling her t-shirt above her head and continuing to strip.

"All the way," Natsu crossed his arms as she tried stepping in with her underwear on. "Otherwise it's not an adventure!"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" He laughed at her flustered composure; it was always easy to get the girl frazzled out, an activity he much enjoyed.

"C'mon, Luce," He whined with a pout. "It'll be real sexy,"

"F-Fine," She blushed, sighing out the anxiety in her throat as she pulled at her bra clasp. Lucy bit down the smile trying to grace her lips, ignoring Natsu as he whistled and hooted at the sight of her undressing.

"You're never telling anyone about this," She insisted as she dunked in along with him, pleasantly surprised by the warmth of the water.

"'Course not, otherwise they'd want to come out here too," The pinkette explained as he swam behind her back. "Now hold still so I can do a German Suplex."

"W-What?! Natsu, don't you dare!"

* * *

 **skinny dipping prompt #1**


	28. Skinny Dipping 2 T

**I actually did a lot more during my break than I thought**

* * *

"Here it is," Natsu said as he grinned back to his princess, her hand delicately in his as he lead her past a thick curtain of willow leaves. She gasped at the sight of the secret pond, hidden from the light of the world surrounding them, illuminated by foreign crystals below its surface. Chirps of birds and crickets provided the surrounding music for their sneak away evening, the two having left the stuffiness of her castle mere hours ago.

"It's beautiful," Lucy breathed, blush arising as her dragon partner began to strip off his clothing. She watched the stretch of his arms above his head, the clear heave of his chest as he breathed, his fingers as he untied the belt of his baggy trousers, stifling the squeal when she saw him bare; dragons never wore underwear.

"Your eyes are never shy, Princess." She flinched as he spoke, turning from his figure as he snickered. "You can look, you know I don't mind."

"T-That's alright," Lucy coughed, fumbling to compose herself as he entered the water.

"C'mon, Luce! No ones around, join me!" He laughed as he swam, blush persistent as she pulled at her own ties.

"A lady shouldn't be able to undress so easily in front of a man," Her teacher's words spilled as if they were her own in a grumble, the dragon snorting as her nightgown pooled at her feet.

"I don't think you're a lady then," He smirked as she fingered the edge of her panties, throwing him a playful glare. He eyed her this time as she slipped out of her undergarments, a hand hiding the buds of her breasts as she strolled to the grass and stood at the edge of the water. He grinned, holding a hand for her to take, shrieking as she was quick to dip in the chilled water.

"When I'm with you," She hummed as she waded in his arms. "The word fails to exist."

"I'm sure you've always been like this," Natsu grinned against her ear, hands full and at her behind, as he squeezed roughly. "You're quite the dirty princess, and you hate listening to rules."

"Oh hush," Lucy rolled her eyes as he chuckled, playfully slapping his arm.

"Entertainment, my princess?" His lids hung low as he stared into her equally lustful eyes, the blonde nodding as he began nipping at the skin of her neck. She moaned lightly as he took reign of her body, lips always eager to coat her in their feel. The dragon breathed sweet nothings into her ear as his hands felt the curve of her breast, grin pulling at his cheeks as she mewled against him. Her toes curled in the underlying soil, cheeks flushed and chest rising as he peppered closer and closer to her hardened nipples. She groaned as he stopped, glaring into the blithe eyes of her lover.

"Don't tease me..."


	29. What's a Princess? K

**this is really cute ugh**

* * *

Natsu jumped from his perch in one of the many trees of the woods surrounding the cave he called home, chasing one of the many flying squirrels as he practiced his hunting skills. The little dragon was still a bit too squeamish when it came to bringing home small animals for dinner, but too young to take on a boar like Igneel would. He heard his father shout not to go too far and promised he wouldn't, continuing to jump through the trees without another care in the world.

"Lucy, dear! Not too far, mommy needs to see you!" Layla called after her daughter, who as soon as they stepped out of the carriage was running around the golden fields that bordered the forest entrance. She sighed as the little blonde ignored her mother, chasing a butterfly and subsequently ruining the bun she had spent half the morning putting up. The knights helped their queen unload the picnic baskets prepared for them all, an outing the princess had earned by properly finishing her classes for the week. Lucy curiously watched the butterfly float into the woods, nervous on the boundary of the sparking grass and thick trees. The light bled through patches of the treetops and painted an imaginary tale of adventure quickly in the young princesses mind. She had recently read a story about a fairy finding her way back home in the Enchanted Forest. The girl grinned as she ran into the thicket, thoughts and wonders of seeing a fairy's home filling her heart.

"Gotcha!" Natsu cackled as he pinned down a rabbit, quick to release the animal as it squirmed, unable to stare into its tiny bunny eyes as it tried to get away. The young dragon huffed as he listened for another animal to chase, concentrating hard to distinguish between the movements caused by wind or an animal. Natsu quickly climbed another tree, leaping from branch to branch as he furthered away from his comfort zone, following the sound of heavy rustling. He grinned as he wondered if it were a boar or a big animal he could take down and drag back to Igneel. The sound of rapid leaves shaking dampened, padding footsteps replacing them as he neared the edge of the forest. He gulped, his fathers voice mentally scolding him for almost leaving the forest.

"Oh fairy! Where are you!" A surprisingly high pitched voice echoed past him, pulling the pink haired boy back to his suspected prey.

Natsu jumped quietly onto the ground, staying low as he stalked towards the being, hiding in the thick shrubbery shrouding his silhouette from the forest intruder. No one other than Igneel and himself had ever set foot in these woods, his instincts heightened and body ready to attack. The little dragon poked his head briefly over a bush, cocking his head curiously as he watched a girl peek behind trees and look through loose leaves. Her dress was white, now covered in grass stains, a bun once tight but hair cascaded and fell to bangs on the side of her head.

Lucy turned around as she heard the leaves shift, surprised to see pink hair and a pair of black eyes staring. He was quick to duck back down, the princess gasping as she carefully approached the bush.

"Is that you, fairy?" Her voice quiet as she whispered, Natsu pouting and leaping forward, the girl shrieking as he faced her.

"I'm a dragon! Not a fairy!" He corrected her, surprised as the girl smiled widely and pulled his hand into hers.

"A dragon? Really?! I've never met a dragon before!" His cheeks reddened, the boy slightly smitten and proud of the dragon in him.

"I'm a fire dragon like my dad! My mom is a sky dragon," He puffed his chest proudly as she clapped, jumping and pulling him along with her.

"You can play adventure with me then! A princess needs a dragon! We can find the fairy together!" She said with a grin, the boy flashing one of his own at the sound of adventure.

"What's a princess?"


	30. Sweat T

Lucy had a sudden epiphany one day after a fair amount of monkeying around with her boyfriend… did Natsu ever sweat? It wasn't like her to think of random tangents such as this, but she suddenly became curious after the issue was brought to her attention through reading. The main character was wrapped in her lover's arms, their sweat mixing together as bare chests pressed firmly together, the salty taste dripping from upper lips into kisses.

Certainly an overdone scene, but it had her thinking about her own lover as well. Natsu was naturally hot, and she tended to kick him out from under the covers when it was hot during the summer nor would she let him go anywhere else in the winter. When they embraced in the thralls of passion, Lucy knew she worked up a sweat, Natsu's heat traveling to virtually every corner of her body. There were moments between them that lasted so long, but she never saw her partner with hair clinging to his forehead as it had hers.

Her first test began with simple observation, watching him compete in a push-up contest she had whispered to Elfman to start. He, of course, would take on any challenge as the rest of the Fairy Tail men did with something to prove. Lucy cheered for Natsu, eyes trained on his figure as he speedily to compete.

She hummed to herself, hugging the boy who had unfortunately lost to Jet, damn speed mage. But he smelled fairly nice and hadn't been anywhere close to damp.

The next trial consisted of their patented sauna room, Lucy booking it privately for the both of them, thirty minutes max. She sighed in the steam, cozied against Natsu with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, both of them comfortable as they leaned back against the wooden wall and let the steam relax them. Although it was hard to tell if he was sweating or if the water vapor began to cling to him. It's not like she would lick it to know whether it was salty or not, so another test had unfortunately failed.

In the midst of their time alone before bed, while Natsu was smothering her neck with soft kisses, she pushed him away to ask the question she had been dying to find an answer to.

"Really? Is that what comes to your mind when I'm kissing you? You're such a weirdo, Lucy." She slapped him playfully as he laughed, the slayer looming above her.

"N-No! I've been thinking about it for a while now! I just don't know if I've seen you sweat." Lucy pouted and turned her head, Natsu nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

"I'm human, aren't I? I don't sweat as quickly as the rest of you since I'm adjusted for high temperatures." He hummed, pressing another kiss to her skin, trailing under her ear and again down her neck.

"O-Oh, that does make sense." She sighed into the feeling of his teasing, curiosities satisfied.

"What made you think that I didn't?" He chuckled, moving to push her shirt above her arms, tongue splayed out on her décolletage.

"You're never sweaty after we have sex," Lucy answered plainly, Natsu sputtering with a laugh that stole him away from her body once again.

"Gosh, Luce! Of course, I'm not! I evaporate it; otherwise, you wouldn't cuddle with me if I were all clammy." He shook his head, leaning in to kiss her with a curled smirk. "You make me hotter than any fire ever could."

"I-Idiot,"


	31. Desperate T

**From nalulovefest! Desperate prompt**

* * *

Natsu groaned as he rocked in his hammock, heat boiling under his skin and sweat spilling profusely. Happy cried as he watched his adoptive parent struggle with fever, Natsu weakly telling him to leave and to make sure the guild knew not to go looking for him. Natsu would usually try to leave town while he was in heat, but it surprised him by coming sooner than he had expected. The dragon resting deep in his subconscious was getting stronger, its voice buzzing wildly inside his mind, begging to take control and follow the faint scent of his partner. His breath was ragged and vision fuzzy as his hand pulled off his scarf, the heat becoming suffocating. Scales patterned his skin and fire leaked from his fingertips, his mind too hazy to understand anything other than the voice in his mind. It wanted to go after Lucy, to ravage her endlessly, to mark her as his mate whether she wanted him or not. Only a couple more days and his composure would return to normal, and Lucy would be safe.

The celestial mage was suspicious as Happy flew into the guild the next morning without Natsu, telling everyone how he had left to train during the night. Lucy pursed her lips as the exceed told her quickly how he would be staying with Wendy before flying off to give Charle a fish. Her partner promised not to leave her again without a proper conversation after his year-long disappearance before their battle with Alvarez.

Lucy was always one to be a bit too nosy and would visit Natsu's house to confirm her suspicions. Not that necessarily thought Natsu was probably lying to her, part of her was mostly upset that he left without saying anything. If he left, that was.

Natsu's senses were overwhelmingly sharp, almost to a sickening point, his ears picking up every bit of chatter surrounding his house and only further damaging his head with ache. He was glad Lucy thought to enchant his home with fire repelling magic the same as she had used in her apartment, otherwise he was sure everything would have been covered in flames. Wavy lines of steam rose from his body, gagging for water that would evaporate before he could even attempt to swallow it.

"Natsu… are you home?" He flinched, as his door creaked open, the strong scent of his partner filling the room. His eyes widened, body trying to move quickly but sore with sickness. The slayer flopped out of his hammock, the slap of his body against the wooden floor alerting the blonde of his presence.

"L-Lucy," He groaned, shaking his head as she closed the door behind her, taking careful steps through the dark home.

"Oh my gosh, Natsu!" She crouched down next to him, hissing as her finger burned at the touch of his skin. "Are you sick? I need to go get Wendy!"

"N-No!" He managed to shout before she could stand, vision blurring as his consciousness began to slip. "Luce… you n-need to run…"

"Eh? I'm not leaving you, you look terrible. I'm really worried, Happy said you weren't even in town." She frowned, her hand clenched in a fist as she held back the urge to press it to his forehead.

"I won't be able to stop," Tears vanished before they could even spill, Natsu suddenly heaving through his whisper as he threw up molten lava. Lucy shrieked as she backed away, the hot red and golden liquid sloshing in its pile, unable to burn through the floor.

"W-What are you talking about?" A shudder ran down Lucy's spine as she watched her partner struggle for words, gasping as he collapsed. She shakingly reached out to nudge his shoulder, flinching as his eyes flashed open, golden, unlike their rich onyx color. She backed herself against the wall, nervous as Natsu's sickness seemed to vanish and was more or less back to his usual self. Her stomach fluttered as he grinned, its usual boyish charm replaced with something sinister she had never seen.

"I'm glad you're here, Lucy." The dragon slayer hummed as he sat back on his knees, stretching as scales began to pattern his skin. "Now I don't have to hunt you down."


	32. Innocent K

**another nalulovefest prompt, Innocent!**

* * *

He watched her every day, from the moment she woke up in the morning to the time she went to bed that next night. His fingers would dance on the curve of her body, delight in the soft moan she produced and watch her cuddle further into her thick blankets.

"My lord, you have a visitor," Natsu grumbled and put out the flames in his palm, turning off the view he had of his love. The servant walked towards the tall doors in front of his throne, pulling them open and allowing the guest through.

"Gray," He hissed at the sight of his rival. "The hell do you want, ice tits?"

"Oi quit calling me that!" Gray yelled back, fingers flinching as they stopped halfway from unbuttoning his tunic.

"Quit trying to strip for me and then I'll gladly," He howled as the ice devil rolled his eyes.

"Erza is ready to lead the army to the front, the angels are making an advance earlier than we perceived." His seriousness was painted as their friendly banter set aside, the king nodding and standing from the throne he lazily sat back in.

"That cursed Strauss, putrid king needs a lesson or two. I'll join you both on the battlefield soon, I want those faeries out of commission." His right-hand-man bowed before taking his leave, clothes trailed on the red carpet as the wide doors closed behind him.

A war the demon country of Tartaros had been locked in with the heavens of Edolas, peace broke after eighteen years when Eitherious Natsu Dragneel refused to take the hand of Princess Lisanna. Their parents had made a mutual agreement when both children were born, but Igneel and his mother were no longer around to make sure their son had done his rightful duty. He had known the princess as a friend, after all, she was the one who taught him how to visit the Earth realm they referred to as Tenrou.

It was love at first sight, she bathed under the light of the moon, writing in the park as she looked to the sky, a sad smile gracing her features. His obsession with her was a secret to anyone but his closest confidantes, though he properly explained to his fiancée why he couldn't marry her after all. Lisanna and her siblings were understanding, but the rest of the kingdom had been furious when Natsu refused to do his duty. An unnecessary war continued for five years, no end in sight until the day Mirajane would take the throne from her father.

Natsu vanished into a wisp of flames, quietly appearing in the bedroom of the girl he loved from afar. She slept peacefully, never startled by his sudden appearance. He couldn't bear to do anything but watch her sleep, afraid if they touched she would shatter. He'd kneel at her bedside, watch the fall and rise of her chest, hear her mumble broken phrases in her sleep before returning to his land, heart heavy to leave his love.

He wanted nothing more than to bring her to his castle, show her the library he created just for her, to take her away from the life she scorned without that of her mother by her side. He wanted to present her to his people as their new queen, her already regal presence enough to be recognized with an instant look. He wanted her to speak his name and caress his cheek, whisper the thrills of love that beat in her heart as his own had for years. He wanted to mark her with the sacred fire of the dragon, to give her the power of its protection.

But she was innocent. Innocent from his war, innocent from life only he wished for them both, innocent from a world she had never known and may never care to.

Time would move slowly until the day he could let himself be known, until the day she could visit a land free of pain and war, until the day she would kiss and thank him for giving her a new life, until the day they would stand before both kingdoms and share their love. It was until then, he would fight and protect the life he only wished could be.


	33. Savior T

**there are a lot of these I have yet to post on here, I'm surprised**

* * *

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time, pushing her hair out of her face as she hurried towards her last stop for the evening. She worked at Sorcerer Weekly as an intern while she went to school in attempts to earn a degree in Literature with a minor in Journalism. Her boss, Jason, would have her run random meetings with prospective clients or persons of interview interest a couple times a month. Her cheeks were sore from the endless flow of fake smiles and laughs, tired of refusing offers to stay and have drinks or go out for a late dinner. The bath of fluorescent lights was lukewarm at best as she stepped into the enlighteningly dingy office this late evening. The woman at the front desk was minimal with her greeting, waving for her to take a seat in their waiting area while she let her boss know she had arrived.

"Ah, Miss Heartfilia," A shiver ran down her spine as she was allowed into his office, forcing her smile as she took a seat in front of the suspiciously large desk. Certainly too big for the size of this office; this company was trying to look more well off than it truly was. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me at this ungodly hour."

"No trouble at all, Mr. Prominence. I appreciate being able to have a meeting with you." She shook his hand, her smile twitching as he placed a kiss against her knuckles.

"I'm very excited to tell you all about what we do here at Titan Nose, especially passionate to dispel those nasty rumors someone spread about our company,"

"Of course!" She flipped open her little notebook open and pressed pen to pad.

Her throat was sore from fake laughter and cheeks beyond sore from excessive smiles, her teeth clenched to stop her from yelling at this completely sexist idiot. She was quick to stand up from her chair after her list of questions had run dry, politely refusing to keep him any more company as she slowly rushed out the door. She sighed as she came into contact with the more refreshing night air. Lucy had barely dialed the number for a cab before her arm was yanked and her body flew backward, into the bony chest of the grubby older man that apparently hadn't received her message. Nasty rumors indeed, he seemed the type to harass female clients.

"I'm sure you won't be disappointed, Miss Heartfilia," Bora said with a sickly sweet smirk as he kept her close, ushering for him to follow her to his car… when had it pulled up?

"U-Umm, it's really late, I'll have to get going," She insisted, her cheeks tight again as she tried to shimmy her arm out of his hold.

"I'm afraid I don't want to let you go," He hummed, forcing a white cloth over her mouth and catching her as she fell faint.

"W-What a-are…" She tried to manage her words as he ushered her weak legs towards the car door, now open as the driver held it for his boss.

"Titan Nose is lucky to have you joining us," She yelped as he shoved her roughly in the backseat, her hands not even able to form the fist she knew she could use to knock this piece of shit out with. She tried her best to sit up and weakly kick the two standing in front of the open car door but was beaten by a flying tan fist that had her two captors out cold in a second. Her mind slipped away from her as the chloroform kicked in, a wavy image of a pink blob as her last memory.

Lucy woke in a cold sweat, eyes staring up a familiar ceiling and wrapped in completely unfamiliar pajamas. She groaned as her head reeled with a dull ache, looking over to the side table, grateful to see a closed bottle of water. She chugged half of it before choking when the door opened.

"Oh! You're awake!" The pink haired stranger grinned at her as she coughed, moving to grab the water bottle that shook in her hand as she hocked out a lung.

"W-Who are you…?" She wheezed, blushing as she tried to keep her eyes trained on him instead of his dripping chest and towel wrapped lower torso.

"Natsu, I'm sorry, you're probably confused," He chuckled as she nodded and waited for an answer.

"Just a bit,"

"I don't know who that guy was, but I saw him shove you into that car, and I moved before I could think of anything else. You were knocked out cold, so I brought you home," He started, a blush of his own dusting his cheeks as he explained himself. "B-But I didn't change you! That was my little sister, promise."

"O-Oh," Lucy let a sigh of relief escape her as her fears of being kidnapped subsided. "Thank you so much for saving me then…"

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"Well then, Natsu," She said with a slight smile as he dazzled her with a bewitching grin. "Could I ask you to get dressed?"

"Dammit!" He cured before rushing out of the room as quickly as he had entered.

"You'll be safe getting home on your own, won't you? I don't feel so great leaving you alone after all that," Natsu frowned a bit as Lucy pulled on her heels and stood in front of his door, her heart melting at his concern. "I called the cops on those guys, but still."

"Don't worry, it's not like I go into that part of town a lot. I'm making sure my boss knows not to send me out so late anymore either." She nodded, hands pulling on her bag strap as she refused to ogle the suit that held him so lovingly.

"At least let me drive you," He offered, the hand that grabbed hers much warmer than all those from the previous night. "I want to make sure you're safe."

"Sure, I'd like that."


	34. White Day K

**wassup? I just realized my username was blocked from searches on tumblr soooo sorry about that**

 **this was my White Day Submission!**

* * *

"Yaho~! Lucy!" Natsu called out as he heaved himself up the last step, catching his breath and rested against the large wooden pole of the gate to her temple. He shifted the full backpack on his shoulders and continued toward her shrine with a wide grin on his cheeks. The little boy blushed as she peeked through the tatami door, golden skin shining brightly as she smiled back, always enchanted by her ethereal appearance.

"Natsu, you came again!" Her bubbly voice greeted him, the older goddess floating down, the smaller set of stairs to welcome him. He was always awed by her flowy clothes that moved even without the wind, excited as she became solid for him to be able to touch.

His little arms wrapped around her knees as he jumped with a hug, laughing as Lucy furled his hair.

"I always like comin' to see ya, Luce!" The six-year-old chirped, bouncing as he dropped his bag to the ground. "Soon I'll be big enough to climb the stairs without taking breaks at all!"

"Oh, well I can't wait for that day," She giggled, bending down to his side as he rummaged through the sack. "You might become taller than me if you drink your milk properly."

"That's what mama says too," He snickered, eyes gleaming as he met her bright, chocolate ones. "I have a surprise for you today, Lucy!."

"A surprise? For me? Should I close my eyes?" She smiled as he nodded rapidly, hiding her eyes behind her hands as he pulled out whatever he had brought along.

"Here you go! It's your white day gift! Mama says I have to give one to all the girls I think are special," He grinned, Lucy dropping her hands to see the bundle of three roses he had for her.

"Natsu…" She gasped, taking them and pressing her nose against the petals. "These are lovely, thank you so much. I love them."

"Really? I wanted to get you a lizard, but papa said girls hate lizards. But you don't, right Lucy?" He pouted a bit, the goddess laughing as she sat to her knees.

"Of course not, we went lizard hunting, remember? The red one was very charming, like a little dragon." She gleamed as he jumped up, nodding his head again as his excitement exploded.

"I knew it, Luce is the coolest!" He pulled out another gift, a small keychain with a little metal dragon at the end. "I found this for you too, papa bought me two to match, and I want Lucy to have the other."

"You're giving me too much," She sighed sheepishly as he dropped the item in her open palm. "I didn't get anything for you."

"White day is for boy gifts, silly. Lucy gives me lots of things! You make yummy snacks," He began to drool at the mention of snacks, his hand moving to rub his little, pudgy tummy as it growled.

"Well then, what about a white day dessert? Let's go make something together, hmm?" Lucy said as she took his hand, leading the small boy back into her shrine as he demanded chili chocolate pudding; his favorite.

* * *

 **I have yet to start on midterm assignment ;-;**


	35. Getting Hot T

**i only have like 3 of these to update lawl**

* * *

Natsu sat lazily on Lucy's bed, trying his best to stay preoccupied with himself and out of his girlfriend's way as she continued to write.

It had been like this as soon as he showed up, a note pasted to her window telling him that she was in a good writing mood and didn't want to be interrupted and risk the flow she had gotten going. At this point in their relationship, Natsu knew just how dangerous it was to even think about messing with her when her creativity was overflowing.

He sighed for the millionth time, watching as dust continued to swim past him in the stream of sunlight, contemplating on what to do next. He had already eaten, snuck a snack into Lucy's general peripheral, taken a nap, and done a full set of push-ups and sit-ups.

He even tried reading some of her books…but was less than excited to read a bunch of sappy love stories laced with Erza's scent. There was also the option of visiting the guild while she was busy, but he always liked to see her accomplished and satisfied grin once she'd gotten up at the end of the day.

Natsu's ears excitedly perked when he heard her sigh, the chair creaking as she lifted her arms above her head. His hopes of her finishing were soon shot down as she shook her wrist and tossed her hair, focus still on the stack of papers in front of her. He frowned but instead chose to follow the curve of her neck as her hair was now swept out of the way, licking his lips at the sight of puffed welts he left a couple days before. Lucy always looked better with those dark red marks covering every inch of her body.

The dragon slayer shuffled with a blush as his stomach coiled, stopping his thoughts halfway before he had a problem to deal with. He saw her move again, this time peeling off her cardigan, catching a mumble of how she'd gotten too hot to wear it. He noticed the unexpected rise of temperature he caused with his embarrassment, the air a bit more humid to match the heat in his cheeks.

Natsu smirked to himself, wondering just how much hotter he'd need to make it for her to kick off her pants…

* * *

 **doot**

 **follow me on tumblr beech**


	36. Hooked M

**I watched Seven Deadly Sins in two days and fell in love with Meliodas**

* * *

"You're really good at this, y'know?" Natsu hissed as the girl between his legs licked up from the base of his cock and swirled her tongue around his swollen head. She mumbled a yes and continued down to swallow his length, head bobbing up and down. He leaned back into the hotel couch, fingers threading through her brunette locks as she pleasured him. He groaned at the sight of her wet and swollen lips leaving him again, moving lower to abuse his lower region, dick twitching with excitement in her hand.

"You're really excitable, hmm?" She giggled, teasing his tip by kissing it lightly and sucking on him gently.

"It's all you," He laughed back, lust-filled eyes staring into her green ones. "Mind if I take my shirt off?"

"Not a problem," She tried her best not to appear too flustered, met with his well-chiseled form, something she, unfortunately, didn't come across that often. The girl could see how much he was sweating; was it bad that she wanted to just slide her tongue all over that god-like sheen?

"You're allowed to touch," He snickered, resting his arms behind his head as her hand absentmindedly stroked his shaft.

"I-It's not in my job description," She cleared her throat, turning her attention back to his hard-on and not his insanely kissable lips.

"I'll pay extra? I know a lot of guys might offer you that, but I want you to have fun too," His grin was too wide and too sweet for this kind of conversation, her throat dry and wetness oozing at the thought of biting down on his cute pink nipples.

"Maybe this one time…" She mumbled, picking herself up off the floor, straddling his lap as she continued to jerk his dick.

"Go ahead, I won't touch. Just enjoyin' the show," He moaned as her lips came down on the nape of his neck, a small growl slipping as she nipped the sensitive skin. He hadn't been with many girls, neither of whom felt him up so well, granted it's what she did for a living. But none of them had ever aroused him through his nipples…Mavis…his nipples. Who knew they were so sensitive? He loved how she bit them, a new kink of his perhaps; or one of her own? She looked so needy to torture him, the stimulation was entirely too much.

He licked his lips as she ground herself on his thigh, regretting his promise of not to touch when he wanted to ram it in her hard, give her something other guys would be put to shame trying to pass off as sex. He wanted to make love to this girl, whoever she was. He wanted to get to know her, kiss her on the forehead, wake up to her cooking him breakfast. Juvia may have been right about 'love at first sight' all this time.

"C-Could you move back…down? I'm—I'm about to…" Natsu panted, wanting to feel her mouth again; their time was almost up. A trail of drool followed from his chest to her bottom lip as she nodded with hazy eyes. He really wanted to kiss her when she looked like that.

The pink-haired college student was quick to come as her tongue swept over him again, cheeks maddingly bright as she swallowed all that he gave her.

"Name…I gotta know…your name…" He breathed, dropping his head back as she stood up and fixed her short dress.

"It's…" She hesitated for a moment, knowing better than to give out her information to men she met while on a job. "Lucy. Lucy Ashely."


	37. Daddy M

**I didn't want to share this but I shared this on tumblr and IM EMBARRASSED SO U DONT HAVE TO LIKE THIS**

* * *

"N-Natsu," Lucy gasped as she felt his fingers push into her again, mind hazy with overloaded senses.

"What is it, princess?" He grinned against her skin, softly kissing along her inner thigh as she twitched into his palm.

"Please…" She whined breathlessly, back arching with a moan as he pressed into one of her most sensitive spots.

"You know you have to tell me what you want," He hummed, pulling away to stare into her watering eyes and flushed cheeks. "Be a good girl and ask me."

Lucy felt her mind slipping into near insanity as he teased her again, pulling his fingers out to rub around her hardened clit. This had been going on for what felt like hours, his torture of working her close to the edge, only to pull away at the last second with a sharp smirk.

It may have been strange, but Lucy loved it when he manipulated her like this. He was so much different when they were with friends, goofy and distracted by fights one minute, releasing this primal and dominant side the next.

She was his princess and he was her…well…daddy… A nickname she would never admit to calling him; Gray and Cana would surely have a field day.

He was hot and giving, he spoiled her to no end, always made sure she was happy, and in turn, she made sure he was satisfied. Her stomach melted and tied into thick knots the first time he whispered into her ear how she was such a good girl, how he praised her for listening to what he wanted. She was quickly putty in his hands by then, anything to feel the tingle of heat in her cheeks again in response of receiving praise so lewedly.

His nickname unconciously spilled from her lips soon after that, as he had her bent over and showing off just how wet she'd gotten from a kiss. With wanton eyes and a breathy voice, as his hand came down on her ass, she moaned for him, a game changer.

Natsu liked that nickname, he really liked it. He vaguely remembered Cana teaching him something about this when they were growing up, something that definitely had to do with nicknames. He called Lucy his princess, because she was. He liked being able to give her trinkets and buy her clothes when he ruined outfits with fire. When he called her his good girl, she would light up and cling to him, it was really cute.

But when Lucy begged him with dirty eyes and wet lips, kissing down his body as her hand gripped his length, tongue teasing his tip and mouth drooling over his cock; "Fuck me, daddy,"; he couldn't resist.

"I'm—I'm about t-to!" Her heart hammered wildly as he denied her another climax, wickedly licking his fingers of her sticky substance, sitting up for her to eye the tight tent he had in his pants.

"You know the rules," He chuckled, lifting the weak girl into his arms and kissing her delicately on the forehead. "I can't let you come when you're not being honest."

Lucy dizzingly swallowed his tongue as he kissed her, sharing the flavor of her honey that overwhelmed her with its strong taste. He parted too quickly again, the blonde whining as she fell against his chest.

"I…I want…please—fuck me already," She panted with begging eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she sat to her knees and bucked her hips slightly over his boner. "Please, daddy…I want you,"

"What a good girl," He grinned, unclasping his belt and tossing it to the floor before unbuttoning his pants. "Did you really want me that bad?"

"Y-Yes, daddy," She offered him a kiss as he slipped into her, chest pressing against his as he hit the back of her slick folds. Lucy whined as he refused to move, taking her chin between his fingers as he licked his lips.

"Now, tell me how you want it,"


	38. Party M

**I forgot I wrote this**

* * *

"L-Luce…" Natsu choked and threw his head back as the blonde below him slowly ran her tongue along the curve of his dick, panting wildly as she tortured him. He held back his moans, afraid the others downstairs might hear him if it were too loud. They were having a small get together with their friends; food, beer, video games. It was a tradition they had since middle school, minus the alcohol, of course, it had been every last Saturday of the month they planned their chill parties. Cana always provided the booze, everyone brought along one pizza and snacks to share, and they'd all meet up at Lucy's house because her game room was wicked cool.

Natsu had offered to walk his best friend upstairs when she got too drunk to stand up straight, giving in to the usual piggy-back ride she begged him for. To everyone else, they looked like a pair of idiots that would never work up the courage to ask the other out, but Natsu and Lucy weren't _that_ dense. It had been evident since the moment she moved into town that they were meant to be together, something neither knew what but drew them into each other's orbit. They barely felt the need to give their relationship a label, satisfied with their unbreakable friendship and occasional fool-around.

Their first kiss was in their first year of high school while they were watching the fireworks after a school festival, the two of them alone on the rooftop. Natsu didn't feel nervous as he twined his fingers with hers, nor when he leaned in to be pleasantly met with the softness of her lips. From then on, they had fun keeping it a secret from their friends, never failing to notice all of their attempts to try and push the two towards confessing.

"Sorry," Lucy slurped as she came up and popped him out of her mouth, lazily lapping at his dripping precum. "It's just soooo fun to tease you~,"

"This is why," He hissed as she fondled his balls. "I-I don't let you do this when you're drunk,"

"But you're such a cutie, Natsu," She hummed, flashing him a wicked smile as she kissed along the throbbing veins of his length. "So cute, I'm getting too excited watching your face twist up like that."

The pink-haired pyro groaned as she continued to pleasure him, moaning as she retook him in her mouth and bobbed up and down while offering steady eye contact. His fingers fell into her hair, gripping the soft blonde locks as he bucked his hips, licking his lips as the blush on Lucy's cheeks deepened. Her stomach always coiled so tightly when he took charge, the feral look in his eyes as he thrust into her mouth was way too dangerous.

"Swallow, Luce," He panted as he felt his climax nearing, shooting his spunk into the willing mouth of his beloved, aroused by the sight of her obeying him so comfotably.

Natsu watched as she licked at the bit of sticky fluid still on her lips as she stood up, heart hammering in his chest as she stripped off the rest of her clothes. Drunk Lucy was always overly sexual with him, teasing and tempting him into a dazed heat that he could barely keep up with.

She settled onto her knees upon her fuzzy rug, bending over to allow him a full view of her oozing sex, and turning her head to meet his stiffened self.

"Not on the bed or they might hear," She giggled, shaking her ass slightly for him to be lured in by. "Don't make me beg for it, Natsu. I need my dragon."


	39. At School M

**chocolate sauce**

 **idk**

 **I'm running out of captions XD**

* * *

"N-Natsu, not in here," Lucy mewled as her boyfriend hungrily attached his lips to the crook of her neck, holding the blonde close to him as he rocked his hips gently. He ignored her wanton cries and continued to fondle his girl with hot hands and an unsteady breath.

"I can't, Lucy," He panted, slightly yellow eyes taking over his onyx pupils as his heat overcame him quickly. "I'm e-early,"

Her cries fell silent as his lips claimed her own, weak to Natsu's touches as he dominated her with his primal energy. The star turned a familiar shade of soft peach as he continued to assault her body, her core heating up as he began to pull off her uniform.

They were still at school, having been left to put away the items their class used during P.E when Natsu pulled her back into the shed and quickly locked the door. SHe knew his heat all too well, and they often dealt with it together, but he'd usually be on suppressants until they could deal with his lust more privately.

"We're going to miss class, Erza m-might come looking…for us," She sighed, trying to talk him into restraint, but could barely keep her own thoughts straight as the dragon marked her chest roughly.

"I gotta have ya, now." Her knees buckled as his hand rose on her thigh and boner pressed against her stomach, Lucy unable to look away from the carnal look he held her down with.

Her bright pink fingers curled in the mop of his hair, holding in her voice as Natsu's tongue crudely tempted her to give in. The star's bottom lip was insanely bruised at this point, her throat aching to scream for the dragon to let her release. He dipped deeply into her spilling center, addicted to the creamy flavor of his woman, inner dragon dying to have as much as he could swallow. His fingertips bruised into her sides as he held the girl steady, eyes piercing into her hazy ones, enjoying the indulgent blush she sported madly. Natsu caught his girlfriend as she finally reached her climax, holding her in his lap as she writhed and twitched.

She weakly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, panting as she heard him undo his belt and let out a satisfied sigh as his length hit the cooler air around them. Lucy melted into the kiss he offered her, not shy of the flavor of her honey still on his lips. She whined into his mouth as he entered her, back arching against the cold wall as his tip kissed the deepest part of her tight essence.


	40. Sexting M

**yooo if u read this on tumblr, I didn't notice the awkward spacing, sorry about that!**

* * *

Natsu set his glass down as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, startled by the sudden notification.

It was one of the weekends he and the other boys had set aside to hang Out without the looming threat of Erza watching every second of their behavior. They usually rented out a room at a restaurant to have a big meal before going back to Gray's half drunk for video games and more beer. They had just begun to wind down after their meal when he'd gotten a text from Lucy. It was a photo, which he assumed would be of the kitten they just rescued. Instead, it was a shockingly pleasant surprise.

"Mind yer business, ice princess," He glared back with a chug of his drink, the raven-haired boy scoffing as he turned to join the conversation with the others.

'I miss you' ther message read, attached to a photo of her sitting in front of their standalone mirror, dressed in one of his t-shirts sans bottoms.

'I'll be home soon' He groaned inwardly, already ready to ditch the guys to see her.

"And so… she had really big…they were crazy sensitive…and she liked… in her mouth too…!" Natsu had a hard time focusing on Loke's dramatic story, whine caught in his throat as Lucy teased him again, pulling up the shirt to reveal thin red lingerie that barely covered her chest and pulled at her hips.

'I really miss you' Had she been drinking? Lucy rarely ever sent dirty texts even when he asked for them, but he wasn't complaining.

'Fuck, you're so hot Luce' He lamely sent back, trying his best to avoid an obvious boner, unfortunately having worn thin joggers.

"That's fucking sick, I didn't need to know you put it in…" Gajeel gagged as the megane cackled, continuing with the gruesome details of his date.

'Your lips always feel good right here' He could practically hear the hum of her voice, sending a close-up of her cleavage, pulling her bra to show him a fading hickey. 'You need to mark me again'

"And they really bounce, Natsu, pay attention! You'll like this part!" He groaned, pressing his forehead into the table. He'd be done for if Lucy continued to tease him.

'Take it off' Natsu cringed at himself, he wasn't especially good with dirty talk over texts, much-preferred whispering in Lucy's ear and undressing her when she submitted to his kisses.

"You think our girls got wild tits, this chick…" He drank again, filling his glass from one of the pitchers that sat in the middle of the table.

'How do I look?' He bit his lip at the sight of Lucy his shirt loosely above her chest, bra discarded, nipples pert and pink as they drew him in.

'So fucking sexy' He gave into the game, lucky the others were too drunk and invested to notice his distraction. 'Lemme see you bend over'

"Her thighs… Imagine Juvia but with pink hair and a shy face…" Gray drew Loke in for a spat at his comment, Gajeel taking the moment to drink, his eyes on Natsu staring intensely at his phone.

"Waitin' for a call or some shit, Salamander?" He asked, grabbing a toothpick to clean his front teeth.

"Somethin' like that, Igneel was tellin' me something to remember," He lied, hoping his blush wasn't too obvious, sighing happily as Loke continued with his story.

He grinned, Lucy bent on her hands and knees to show him the sight of her panties tight around her center, more so to see her ass full and what would have been pressed against him if he were home.

'Hurry home…my fingers aren't enough'

"She really liked it when I stuffed it-Oi, Natsu, where are you going? We still got five hours till dawn!"


	41. Forgotten T

**ehehheeehheheehehe it's summer break!**

* * *

She loved him so much, but couldn't remember his face anymore. What could this painful feeling be classified as? She had everyone she'd ever known, her father, her friends, the face of her mother was well imprinted into her memory. And of course, she saw it every morning when she looked in the mirror.

But he …who was he?

An ex-boyfriend? She knew all of them, unfortunately. Was reminded at least once a year when they tried their attempt at rekindling their old sparks, but the flames of her heart had gone out for each and every one of them.

Maybe an old friend? She knew all of them, and their group was closer than ever. It was only so often that a group of friends was so lucky to graduate all three prep school's together before deciding on and getting into the same college. Graduating together was another amazing feat. They all worked relatively nearby and felt no real need to leave their amazingly huge town, even met up every week to have dinner and go out together.

Her life, in other words, was beyond perfect. She was a teacher and used her summers to work on her novels, one already published and stamped with a best-sellers award.

Nothing was wrong, how could it be? She had everything she ever wanted, and her father had no say in the way she lived anymore.

So why did she feel so painfully empty? When she looked at Erza and her husband, Jellal, she wasn't jealous, but weren't they beautiful together? The same went for Juvia and Gray, not forgetting to mention Gajeel and Levy. Even Cana had Bacchus and their more than twisted relationship, but really, she wasn't jealous.

Maybe she wasn't the best at choosing guys to date…Loke, Dan, and Sting…they'd all lasted quite long, but they weren't him. Whoever he was.

And he…well he knew who she was. The love of his life, how could anyone forget their first love?

She was beautiful, with hair that shone like the sun, a smile sweeter than candy, and whenever she said his name, fuck. He was done for the day he set his eyes on her. Preschool was a wild time.

He was fortunate enough to grow up with his first love, to see her grow up from an idiot into a weirdo, the prettiest weirdo. But as if he'd let any of those lame asses touch his most prized possession. She was too good for anyone, even him. So he refused to be anything more than her best friend. And when he knew he couldn't be forever, after the night they finally shared their first kiss…

Oh wow, what a kiss. Her lips were softer than marshmallows, and her body in his hold felt smaller than ever. She moaned softly against him and tied her hands around his neck, softly massaging the base of his skull. The glassy-eyed look she gave him after they parted; he'd give anything to see that again. But as she whispered her confession of love to him, as the two stood in front of her door that night, he had to say goodbye.

He manipulated himself out of everyone's memory and changed her's to think she just hadn't met the right guy yet. He knew she would, she was amazing, anyone could see that.

There was no way he was going to let her be dragged down by his being, demons…they never did deserve a happy ending.

No matter how much leaving her side killed him, an angel like her…couldn't be poisoned by his darkness.

* * *

 **I had a mixup with story names oops! If you're the guest, Ravenclaw, the story you're looking for is by Haus of Lexy! Sorry about that!**

 **I have a couple more one-shots coming tbh, lowkey already out on my tumblr, moeruhoshi**


	42. Sacrifice T

**back at it again with the updates and hella teasers/ one-shot uploads**

* * *

The town was a peaceful one, surrounded by farms and perfect weather that cycled calm seasons and housed the kindest people around. They were located far from the capital, and on the edge of the woods none would brave even the touch of their toes into, deeming the trees and anything that dwelled within it cursed.

Most days went about well, but on this particular one, there was panic in the air as the townspeople gathered around the message board centered in the market.

"T-The demon! I can't believe he's real…"

"A sacrifice?! He's asking for a young girl?! My goodness, what do we do?"

"He can't just ask for one of us, can he?! But who knows what he might do if we don't comply!"

"Please, everyone, calm down!" Jose, the town's mayor, said as he stood before the crowd. "It's devastating news we've received, but we have no choice but to comply!"

"M-Mayor! One of our own?! How could we?!"

"I'm sure there's someone here no one would miss…"

"That farm girl," He coughed and pointed to the ratty shack out in the distance. "That no good Heartfilia should do,"

And they collectively decided she would, because who would miss the girl many were painfully envious of? She was so poor, so how dare she still look so beautiful? None of the girls around came to rival such natural looks, so they despised her. Nor did she seem to want to give anyone the time of day unless they were looking to pay her for odd jobs, which she received half the going rate for just pissing people off.

She had no business in their village in the first place, so it was only rightful she be of use to them one last time.

"Go on, get out of here! Keep down that path! Don't you dare come back here!"

Lucy shook and shivered, weak legs carrying her as she ran from the mob of citizens shouting for her to leave.

The whole endeavor had happened so quickly, she didn't know what was going on. She knew the lot of them never liked her, but to send her off to get swallowed by a demon? How cruel…

But she ran and ran and ran, mostly out of anger, because how impossibly devilish those people could be! They were the real demons, she'd rather run into whoever was out here instead of spending another minute in that godforsaken town.

Her movements began to slow as she grew tired, soon stopping all at once as she finally allowed herself to be sad.

Lucy hid under the berth of a large and began to cry to herself, feeling all too incredibly alone. Just how much longer would she live for anyhow? Surely the demon could smell her and knew where she was, it was only a matter of time until she died.

"Natsu, I found her! Hey, wake up, what are you doing out here? You're gonna get sick, who falls asleep in the woods anyway? Well sometimes I do when it's warm so I can't blame you, but it's already night time! You had us going around in circles all day, you know? You left a super long trail with your scent!" High-pitched rambling woke the now frigid blonde, her eyes wide as she stared at the blue cat standing in front of her curled form.

"Good job, buddy!" A boy suddenly popped through the shrubbery, crouching to scratch the soft spot behind his ears. "I would've picked you up in the village if I knew you'd get lost, but they barely gave me any warning, I didn't know anyone would take the job so soon!"

"J-Job?" Her voice was hoarse and tired, sure whoever this was had her confused with someone else.

"I left that note on your message board, humans can be quite reliable, I see." He grinned, though noticed the things and rocks that had marred the bottom of her feet, as well as her swollen face from crying. "…are you okay? Geez, I shoulda found you sooner, what happened?"

"Y-You're the demon?" She gulped and ignored his question for the time being as he quirked a brow and nodded, pointing to the stubby horns buried in his spiky hair.

"Sure am! I'm Natsu, and he's Happy. We were hoping for someone to come help us out around the house, we're real bad at keeping things clean, Erza'll kill me if she finds out. You're the maid, aren't ya?"

"Everyone…they said you wanted a sacrifice…aren't you supposed to eat me?"

"Eww! You don't look very tasty." Happy spat his tongue out and turned his nose at the thought, Natsu blanching before he burst into laughter.

"Eat you? Who thinks something like that?!" He cackled and rolled over, Happy joining him in a fit of giggles, Lucy twisting her lip as she became frustrated.

"They threw me out of town for you! I didn't like them anyway but that…! How could they!"

The two supernatural creatures quickly zipped their lips as she began crying, immediately troubled as they had no way to calm her down.

"They threw you out of your home…?" Happy frowned as she nodded. "We never wanted anything like that to happen…Natsu?"

"Alright! Let's get home, you don't need to be out in this cold any longer. Why don't you fly home and heat up some of the soup Mirajane left us?" Lucy awed as the small cat saluted in agreement before white wings appeared from his back and he took off into the sky.

She squeaked a yelp as the demon lifted her into his arms and began a trek through the woods, smiling in reassurance.

"Don't worry! Your home is our home from now on,"

"Oh, and I can burn down that village if you want."


	43. Jealous Lucy T

**I write all these on ma tumblr, same username, moeruhoshi**

* * *

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Mirajane asked the celestial mage as she sat at the bar, her eyes no longer glued to the book she had, instead turned to the crowd of girls currently clinging to Natsu.

"Oh, nothing…" She huffed, cheeks puffed and red as she let loose an upset sigh.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," The barmaid hummed, giving Lucy a look to clue her in on her want for information.

"It's just…" The celestial mage crossed her arms and frowned. "Why are they all bugging Natsu? And why does that idiot look like he's enjoying the attention? Letting girls feel him like that, just who does he think he is?"

"Someone sounds jealous," Cana snickered as she joined the conversation, plopping herself loudly next to Lucy. "Can't help but want your partner all to yourself, hmm?"

"E-Eh?! That's not it at all!" The blonde denied with a heavy blush and wild wave of her arms. "It's just-! He's just-!"

"If you're so worried, why not steal him away? Natsu follows you everywhere," Mira butt in as she tried to calm her down. "I'm sure he's just keeping appearances for the guild. It's hard to get away from a crowd like that without a terribly good reason."

"Maybe…" Lucy gulped at the thought, shyness overcoming her quickly. Although, stealing him did seem like a viable option…she did not like how that girl was rubbing herself on his arm. "Y-Yeah! He needs to come home with me anyway, we're having dinner together and need to do the shopping!"

"Mhm, good luck, Lulu," Cana waved as she made her way towards the new fan group, pushing her way past the squealing girls with an obvious irk on her forehead.

"Wow, Salamander! I didn't know your arms were so-" One random girl was interrupted, the hand on his bicep swatted away as Lucy pushed herself between them. She feigned a glassy-eyed look and held onto his forearm, winking to the slayer quickly before she put on her show.

"Natsu~! I've been calling your name for over an hour! We need to get home already, I'm cooking dinner for you, don't you remember?" The whine in her voice was thick, chest flush against his appendage, eyes wide and sad as they looked up at him, her behind wagging and foot stomping for emphasis.

"Really? S-Sorry guys, I'll have to catch up with you later, Luce is my priority," He coughed and quickly zoomed them out of the guild, an uproar of upset aww's following behind them.

"Feeling better, I hope?" Lucy giggled as he nodded quickly, sliding a hand through his hair as his chest expanded with a deep breath.

"I'm never doing a spread in Sorcerers Weekly again if it means that's going to happen," He shuddered. "They all kept petting me, and they all smelled like one ball of perfume. I woulda puked if I stayed there another minute."

"That would've been funny,"

"Eww! Weirdo, Lucy!"

And Lucy felt like a total weirdo. She was not the jealous type. Nor was she jealous! But those girls hadn't nearly earned the right to touch Natsu so casually. He wasn't just his looks anyhow; just because he showed off his body for a magazine, didn't mean he wanted vultures flocking to get a taste.

He was her partner if they knew anything about him (which they didn't) they would know she came first. She and Happy were his priority, next to having a good meal. They just needed a more explicit reason to back off, and she knew how to make it so

"Dibs on the fluffy pillow!" Natsu cackled as he flopped onto her bed, Lucy still washing up in the bathroom.

"Sure, sure," She ignored his greed, staring at herself in the mirror as she calmed her nerves.

"Hurry up, Luce! I'm bored~," His childish whining made her laugh, momentarily forgetting her worries as she turned off the light and became wrapped up in his arms.

"Hey, Natsu?" She asked, and he hummed, eyes peering down at her already drowsy.

"'Sup, Luce?" He yawned, lip quirking in slight protest as she moved, finding herself settled on his lap. "What're ya…"

"I just wanted to give you something," She whispered, his eyes wide as he swallowed thickly and nodded.

Lucy leaned forward, craning his neck slightly as she aimed for her chosen spot. She offered a tentative lick, slow in her movements as not to wildly startle Natsu. His body became tense as the celestial mage proceeded, his breath short at the feeling of her lips pressed against him. She let out a quiet moan, finding the flavor of his skin entirely more enjoyable that she assumed he'd be.

"There," The sound of her lips letting go popped before she sat up and enjoyed the view of a stunned and blushing Natsu. "Much better,"


	44. Dragons Only K

**this was just for fun and it's kinda dumb but cute**

* * *

"No!" The little princess screamed and crossed her arms, turning her nose up at the young boy who stood, weighed down by armor in front of her.

"But, Lucy…please?" Her mother sighed and tried to usher her little star forward, receiving nothing but her body refusing to move from its spot.

"Not him either, hmm? Well, go on boy, back to the training room with you," The king sighed and watched another future night wobble off, their teacher taking the small boy back to the barracks.

"Gildarts has shown us all his young students, is it that you would prefer an older guard to keep an eye on you?" Layla asked as she crouched down next to the pouting princess, who only creased her lips further.

"No! Papa and mama never listen to me!" She huffed and turned on her heel, picking up her dress and attempting to scurry away.

"Darling, you haven't told us what you want," Jude said as the two followed her small and angry steps, flinching as she whisked around and stomped her little foot.

"I want a dragon! Knights are lame." She raspberried her tongue and settled her small fist on her hip. "Don't follow me! I'm gonna go have snacks with Loke all by myself!"

"Oh goodness, a dragon…" The queen held a hand to her cheek as they watched their young daughter grumpily walk off, the lion spirit by her side as soon as his name was mentioned.

"Where'd she get that idea from? It's not like we could just ask the kingdom of Igni to give us one of their aspiring young men. And why is she so mad?"

"I assume Aquarius taught her a thing or two," The older star giggled and turned back into the throne room. "But who knows? Igneel and Grandine might be intrigued by what our daughter has said."

"Did it work?! Do you think it worked, Luce?!" Natsu asked excitedly as he floated into the young princesses bedroom, rushing to climb up her bed and greet her with a hug.

"I think so! I told mama and papa I didn't want any of the knights! And made my cheeks all puffy and red too!" She giggled as he snuggled rapidly against her, rubbing their cheeks together as he held her tightly.

"Maybe they'll come to see my mama and papa! I really wanna come and protect you, Luce! None of those stinky old knights could fight like me!" He cheered and stood up on the cushiony surface, bouncing in a fighting position, punching his fists in and out as if he were boxing.

"What about Gray and Erza? Will they come since they have to watch you?" The young star asked, tilting her head and watching as his face turned sour.

"Probably…I never get to go anywhere without them…" He frowned, flopping onto the mattress as he began to whine.

"But you come to see me without them." She grinned and snakes out of her covers to lay similarly next to him.

"Those lame-o's could never catch me! Sneaking out is easy when they think you're sleeping." He snickered and turned to face the star at his side, pouncing as he grabbed her and began tickling.

"N-Natsu! Natsu! N-No! No more!" She laughed and tried to hold back her screams, hoping Scorpio wouldn't be able to hear their game going on from the opposite side of the door.

"What's the magic word?" He grinned and poked at her armpits as she attempted to swat his hands away.

"C-Chili rose!" She squealed, sighing as the torture had ceased, glaring at the dragon as he pulled said rose out from behind him.

"It's no fair that you guys get the spicy flower." He grumbled and began munching on one of the petals, still sitting upon the princess.

"You can't kiss me now! Your lips are gonna be all spicy." She pouted as he quirked a brow, quickly lowering himself to peck her lips.

"I'll kiss my princess all I want! And soon, I'll be your guard, so imma eat all these yummy flowers you got and then kiss you with my spicy lips!"

"E-Eh! Don't!" She squealed again and tried to shield her face as he threatened her with cinnamoned lips.

"Oi, c'mon," Natsu frowned as he grew bored of the game and not being able to see the princess as she covered her face with both hands.

"Only if you say it again," She giggled as he groaned but willingly obliged.

"Will you marry me, Luce?"


	45. Arranged Marriage K

**lmao this is short even for a teaser/drabble**

 **reminder that some of these I plan to make plans to develop them but you know how ya girl be, mad stupid and all over the place**

 **I'm not against making this longer, just haven't thought of anything yet**

* * *

Lucy took in a deep breath as she stepped out of her carriage, her handmaidens following behind her in shaky steps. Jellal took each of their hands to help them down, gulping as their eyes laid on the impressive castle before they, childhood tales of the dark and dreary demon land turned false in an instant.

"Wow… Juvia didn't know Tartaros was so beautiful," She awed from the courtyard, Lucy and Levy nodding along with her as they turned to survey the surprisingly intricate architecture that appeared more luxurious than that in Ishgar. The castle courtyard was truly a sight to behold, the inside maybe ten times more immaculate.

"Princess Heartfilia, it's an honor to make your acquaintance," A woman with brilliant red hair greeted the three with a deep bow. "I am Erza, first knight and advisor to the Lord Dragneel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Erza," She said with a curtsey, smiling softly at the small blush that adorned her cheeks. And Lucy was rather curious to see that this woman did not have overly demonic features. "These are my maidens, Levy and Juvia. As well as my personal guard, Jellal Fernandes."

"Will the Lord Dragneel be coming to greet her highness?" Jellal asked, Erza nodding and turning towards the sky. She pointed in the distance to two fastly approaching beings. They were a bit confused as they waited, Levy gasping when she pointed out the creatures quickly racing towards them.

"Dragons...?"


	46. Horns T

**this was a popular one on ma tumblr**

* * *

"Uwah, your horns are so cute," Lucy giggled as he rifled her fingers through Natsu's pink hair, touching the sharp tips of his forming appendages.

"Are not, weirdo Luce." He blushed as she continued to feel the nubs with the soft pads of her fingers. The thirteen-year-old felt an odd churning in his stomach but ignored the butterflies the touch of his best friend created.

"They are so! Guess this really means you're a dragon, huh? "She snickered and jumped off his bed with a yelp, skittering around the room to avoid his grasp.

"What was that?! Say that again, or I'll show you what a dragon is!"

At seventeen, the butterflies in his stomach were rationalized, and he often felt them when Lucy absentmindedly touched his horns.

"They're still really cute." Lucy hummed sleepily, one hand crossed over his chest and tangled in his hair.

"Yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes as she drifted off, still dragging her finger slowly up and down one of his horns. A purr ran through his chest, and thin scales absentmindedly marked his arms.

He'd never been honest to Lucy about how her simple touches made him feel; it was an awkward subject to bring up with one's best friend. Especially when she innocently clung to him like usual and found it fun to poke at him when he tried swatting her away.

Natsu grit his teeth and held himself back whenever Lucy found herself fascinated by them.

"Lucy," Natsu hissed as he slid down into the corner of his room, his breath short as the blonde had finally trapped him.

"Oh, hush!" She scoffed, straddling his lap with a smirk. "They're really big, it's so cool when your horns grow out," Her hands wrapped around the obsidian rods, ooing and awing at the sleek and smooth feeling.

He gulped and held his tongue, ignoring the sharp shivers that ran down his body and pooled like lava into his stomach. His legs twitched and squirmed, nervousness peaking as he tried to avoid an awkward situation.

"P…Please," He groaned, eyes fluttering open and closed as their gold replaced onyx.

"Ooh, your fangs, too? No need to show off,"

At twenty-one, Natsu had had enough. He was too old to ignore how he felt about Lucy and too old to pretend to ignore just how wild her 'simple' touches felt.

One day he came back to his dorm room after a sparring match, Lucy already on his bed and reading a book. She glanced over to him, gasping with a ripe smile as she saw his protruding horns.

"Did you fight Gray today?" She asked as he dropped his bag, rolling his eyes as he threw himself down next to her. "Eww, you're all sweaty! "

"It's my bed, Luce!" He stuck his tongue at her as she retreated further against the wall. "How'd you know I fought Gray?"

"Your horns, dummy. And your scales are out," The blonde hummed as they scraped against the headboard. "Don't you notice when they grow out?"

"Not really, is natural or whatever." He shrugged and stretched his arms above his head, swatting Lucy's hand away. "Quit it,"

"Why?" She frowned and continued to poke at him, grumbling as he kept getting in the way. "You know I like touching them, don't be stingy!"

"I mean it, Lucy." He snapped and grabbed her wrist, her brow lifting at his odd behavior.

"You always let me touch them," She squeaked as she tried reaching to touch him with her other hand, Natsu flipping Lucy underneath him.

"And now I'm telling you to quit it," The blonde held her breath as her best friend growled, hoping he couldn't feel her heart hammering with their chests pressed together. "Unless you want to start something you can't finish, Luce."

"…Like what? "she asked in a whisper, tongue dragging along her bottom lip as his grin molded playfully.


	47. Nack and Lucia M

**A Nack and Lucia thing that likubears asked for**

 **i wanna try writing them a little more, I'm working on a preschool AU for their ship cx**

* * *

"N-Not here! Please…N-Nack-san," Lucia begged as the grumpy actor pulled her into the staff room, pushing her into a corner with his usual grimace tugging at his lips.

"You need to be taught another lesson, Germane! You know I don't play shitty roles," He growled, glaring as her back shrunk against the wall, one arm slamming down above her head.

"B-But…! The negot––" Her pleas were cut short as he dipped further into her line of sight, her lips held tightly shut as her wavering eyes met his fierce ones.

"You know the rules, Germane," He smirked as her body continued to quake, hands nervously balled up as she held them near her face. She tightly closed her eyes as she began to slowly undo the buttons of her top. He snickered as she continued to undress before him, clothes soon puddled around her feet.

"I-I don't know why I alw––"

"Oi! No talking! Now, turn around." Nack spat, straightening his back as she cautiously obeyed and pressed her hands against the wood. "I'll give you one for breaking the rules."

Lucia yelped as his hand came harshly down on her behind, scarring the soft skin with a faint red mark.

"Another for the lukewarm coffee," His voice was in her ear as he spanked her again, the blonde manager squeaking and biting her bottom lip as he hit harder.

"And the last one for the shitty role you tried to give me," Her cheeks were red, and her breath was hot as he maneuvered her to arch her back for him, the swell of her ass full frontal as he delivered his last strike, his handprint a bit more visible than before.

"Maybe I should give you another for looking so desperate," He hummed, looking over the manager as she quivered and stared at him with teary eyes.

"W-Whatever Nack-san wants…" Lucia mumbled, shrieking as he pulled roughly on her underwear, crouching down to observe the mess she already began making.

"Geez, Germane, you're too easy to get excited," The blonde looked away in shame as his bored eyes stared between her parted legs, still tugging at her panties. "Do you want it that bad?"

"E-Eh? N-No I-I-I––"

"What'd I say about lyin'?" Nack shot at her, watching the blonde continue to fidget against his teasing ministrations.

"I-I…" She swallowed thickly, mewling as he pulled her panties further down. "I want you…Nack-san."

"There's a good girl. For that, I'll give you a reward, hmm, Lucia?"


	48. Summoned T

**this was a lot more popular than I thought it was going to be at the time lmao, based on that tho I'll look into making this a one-shot bc my tired ass doesn't want to start another story**

* * *

"Today, students," The principal cleared his throat as they stood in front of them, all lined up in the field. "Is the day you will summon your first companion. Depending on their strength level, magical affinity, and your own test scores, we will be separating you into new schedules. Your own focus and magical strength to ensure a positive outcome but don't worry if you can't summon the creature you were hoping for. This is your first day, let your true self shine, and I'm sure we'll see amazing creatures conjured today!"

The reasonably large group of first years clapped and cheered as Makarov smiled from his podium, directing them all to look towards the courtyard they had cleared for this day's events. They were led to line up along the edge of the grass in front of the cobblestone, Lucy and Levy staying as far from the front as they could, breathing out jitters as one by one, watching as students called their spirits.

"Gosh, Lu-chan, I don't think I'm going to be able to summon anything other than a cat," Levy sighed as they gripped one another's hand, their move to the front of the line slow.

"I'm excited," Lucy's voice quivered as the pixie-like girl giggled. "Nervous, but excited! I'm sure mama is watching, I can't let her down,"

If not for her mother, Lucy would be doing it for the Heartfilia name. Their family was known for the most glorious of summons, angels, and spirits of element, their range vast and full, powerful even from the first spell spoken.

"Oh, that's Minerva Orland," A girl standing next to them whispered to her friend, everyone watching as the cocky-looking girl stepped forward and waved to the students with a smirk before casting her spell. A brilliant white light blinded the crowd, wind whipping as swirling as her spirit took its shape. He bowed to her, white scales patterned along the side of his face, dragon wing and claw opposite of a more human form.

"A humanoid…" Lucy gasped along with the others in line, teachers applauding her natural strength. It was the sign of a great magic user, one who could reach unimaginable heights and find immense power. "A dragon, too."

Levy pushed the blonde in front of her as they neared the head of the line, her breath shaky as she centered herself amongst the crowd, and teachers encouraged her to proceed with the ceremony.

"I summon thee!" She chanted, holding her hand out, back straight, and eyes targeted the circle in front of her. "Open, gate of my spirit! Come to me!"

The students took a step back as the ground began a quiet rumble, birds chirping loudly as they fled the area, the air too still to understand what was happening. Some were close to opening their mouths to scoff at the poor girl who could only frighten nature when the ground split and fire rocketed wildly from it.

"Everyone, back away! Quickly!" Makarov shouted as the flames whirled sky high, ash falling, and heat gathering that could've burned anyone who stood too close.

Lucy forced herself to stand still, knowing that any movement halfway through her summon would disrupt the connection she had with whomever she was calling. She stared the fire down and challenged its proximity, letting the spirit know she wasn't afraid of its being, her fingers grasping at the flames to introduce herself. In a sudden flash, they were swallowed back into the ground, the crack closing swiftly behind it.

"All that for no beast? Pathetic." Minerva chuckled, leaning on her spirit who looked apprehensively at the ground, knowing it wasn't over.

"Lu-chan…" Levy shuddered behind her hand, watching her friend tremble at the knees as she still held her ground and coaxed her companion to arrive at her side.

The principal stood with wide eyes and forced a protective shield on the crowd as he felt the sudden clamor of magic flowing into the summoning circle. Lucy promptly fell on her butt as the ground coughed up her spirit in another whirl of rapid fire.

He groaned and sighed, shaking his arms and legs loose as he took in the filtered air around him, turning his nose at the sight of so many spectators around him.

"The hell am I doin' here?" He coughed and rolled his shoulders, smoke falling to reveal the girl in front of him, and the demonic features he sported to the crowd. "Ooh, panties."

"Y-You're my companion!" Lucy informed him as she rapidly stood to her feet and held down her skirt. "I summoned you here!"

"Oh, geez, really? Of course I got caught up in nonsense like this." He frowned, his tail flicking in annoyance as he continued to eye the girl who watched him with a ferocious blush. "But you're cute enough to be my woman."

"Lucy," The principal made his way through the crowd and to her side, keeping one eye on the demon as he continued to stretch himself. "This is no ordinary spirit. You've summoned a being beyond even my strength. No one has been able to conjure the demon, E.N.D, as their familiar in over a century."

"A demon…?"


	49. Insensitive T

**this is a continuation to that little comic short that Mashima posted on his twitter, when Lucy was mad that Natsu drew on him and he offered to let her draw on him!**

 **let me know if i accidentally post two of the same drabbles bc i might've lost count**

* * *

"C'mon, Luce. I was just jokin'!" Natsu tried to appease the blonde as she angrily stomped back into their room, hastily tying his kimono back on.

"You need to learn how to apologize, why are you so insensitive?! You can't just…! Look at me naked! What's wrong with you?!" She fumed, Natsu flinching as she turned around with a glare, dodging the kick she rared to hit him with.

"Don't act like that! I've seen you naked before!" He squeaked, diving against the tatami mat to avoid her Erza-like aura ready to flatten him.

"That––Natsu!" She hissed, lips scrunching as she blushed madly, the dragon slayer frowning, confused by her intense reaction.

"What? We're partners, I'm comfortable seein' you like that, you don't gotta mind seein' me like that either." He shrugged, yelping as he dodged another kick.

"Don't say stuff like that, you idiot!"

"Well, why not?! It's the truth!" He groaned in frustration, eyes darting left and right as Lucy had him pinned in a corner, pillow clutched tightly in her hands.

"Y-You don't know how…to treat a girl at all…" She grumbled, hiding her face in the feather-stuffed plush.

"B-But, you're not really a girl," He laughed nervously, shrieking as if Erza were reprimanding him for fighting with Gray.

"Gosh, you––! I swear…" She steamed, stomping away from the fear-stricken dragon slayer.

"C' mon, Lucy! You know you're not just some girl to me," He pouted as she continued to ignore him.

"All I know is how much of a complete idiot you are."

"Lucy… "Natsu whined as he followed her retreating form, sighing in relief as she dropped the pillow to the floor. "You know what I meant, I'm sorry, okay?"

The celestial mage furled as his hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her towards him, his dopey and crooked smile flashing as he tried to convey his apologeticness. She pouted upsettingly at his blatant innocence, holding back the urge to kick him out onto the beach.

"Well…what did you mean, then?" Lucy tried to hide her blush and the fuzzy feeling that filled her chest as he laughed, his arm slinging around her waist and bring her in for a warm hug.

"Skinship is important? I dunno, but I like bein' close with you like that,"

"I-Idiot…"


	50. Scent M

**I have school until the 10th and then the next semester starts on the 10th so please excuse me if I just sleep thnx**

It wasn't often that this dragon went treasure hunting, but on the days he was bored and didn't have much more hunting to do, he delighted himself with a trip to the human world.

Slithering out of his home, he would take the form of a young boy. It was an unsuspecting figure that allowed him to see what was new, what he liked and would take later when given the opportunity to do so.

The walk into town didn't take very long, at least for a speedy dragon such as himself. A few steps and he would be there in no time.

But today he decided to take his time. The woods were quiet and calm, the air sweet with its natural aroma. There was a tiny part of him that wanted to roll in the grass right about now; his tail was practically wagging at the thought.

The winds flowed peacefully beside him, carrying an interestingly heavy scent that stopped him in his tracks.

It was heavenly, to say the least. It wrapped itself endearingly around his form, hanging off his neck as it smiled up to him in the most seductive way. It collared him, pulling the dragon by a faux leash that he had no will to ignore. It's hands slid under his shirt and caressed the forming scales, coaxing his dragon to join with them in his rush towards the source.

"Oi, Lucy," Natsu whined as he breeched the line of trees, eyes on the blonde sitting beside the lake that rested before her home. "What'd I tell you about doing that to me?"

"I wanted to see you," She huffed, pouting as the boy grumbled with a slight glare, annoyed that he was captured so easily. "You never let me into your hoard and you haven't come over in almost a week,"

"That's cuz you're always doin' weird stuff to me," He blushed and furled his brows as he momentarily thought back to the last few occasions he had dropped by.

Lucy was his best friend, had been since they were kids. Who knew how many times they swam in this lake together, played in the grass here, or competed in hide and seek in the nearby woods?

But as they grew up and Lucy grew in to her true nature...she became weird. At least to him.

They had kissed once or twice when they were kids, purely for curiosity's sake. But now, she wanted to do it all the time...not that me minded _too_ much. She was like a different Lucy whenever they did, so it felt weird. He was looking into the eyes of his best friend that seemed void of her body whenever they messed around.

Usually after some time together, she was suddenly back to normal, screaming and kicking for him to get away. That was the Lucy he wanted to see, the Lucy he loved and missed terribly.

It kind of felt like Natsu had cheated his way into her favor. Lucy needed him in this way and he couldn't say no when her health was on the line. But once she came out of it and made him leave, there was a bitterness that followed him on his way home telling him he shouldn't have done that.

"But you like it when we do weird stuff," Her lips curled into a teasing smile, enjoying the flustered look her best friend sported.

Lucy wasn't unaware of what went on between them and could surely see the unease the poor boy sported. She was a person with two parts that wouldn't combine until she came into her adult age, making it difficult to control just when she became so...flirty.

It wasn't so easy to explain, especially when she wasn't sure how Natsu truly felt about her. He went along with whatever she did when she became this way. And once she caught glimpse of his aroused features, maybe there was no going back.

"I don't know...what you mean..." Natsu groaned as Lucy forced him to his knees beside her, her fingers snaking their way through the tendrils of his hair.

"Don't lie, Natsu," She hummed, taking her time as she slightly turned her head and ghosted his lips with a smile. "I know how I make you feel,"

His heart beat rapidly as her eyes sparkled with vibrant lust, her finger sensually dragging its way up his neck and along the curve of his chin. She captured its edge between her thumb and pointer finger, adjusting him to meet the playful kiss she offered.

The first kiss always rendered him speechless, her lips pulling every known word from his mind, bending him into her kind and attentive sacrifice. Her spell came undone but his limbs were still weak, making it easy for her to lay him down.

The kiss from a succubus was laced with positions unknown, able to sedate any man or prey into a most willing grasp.

Lucy toyed with him, kissed him, ground against him, becoming flushed in her devastatingly sheer one piece.

It wasn't long before such mild touches lured his greedy side out. In an instant, Lucy would be flipped against the grass, moaning with her back arched and head tossed back as his hot lips claimed her nape.

"Dirty dirty dirty girl," He'd growl in her ear, hands fondling her plump breasts. "You wanted to see me that bad?"

"Yes..." Lucy melted under the predatorial gaze that rose her passion quite lovingly, twitching eagerly as he failed to look away even as he kissed her chest. "I missed you, my darling,"

She truly felt like the cheater here, manipulating the depths of Natsu's dragon soul, seducing the true beast into her begging hold.

"Looks like I have a lot to make up for," His wild grin spread as his fingers pressed into the soaked lace panties, squelching in the lewd liquid that already began sticking to her inner thighs.


	51. Inner Demon M

**I need to sleep asap lmao I have a lot of work to do tomorrow**

 **Y'all should be aware that i don't make edits when I should but get too tired**

What could he say about the fleeting beauty that haunted his heart?

She was...darling, lithe, ravishingly adorable, an angel. Her white wings and golden hair framed her heart-shaped face and hugged her with their warmth. That teasingly sheer dress she wore all day, lace tight against her skin and silk stretching against her every movement.

An innocent seductress in disguise. It surely had to be true, otherwise, what kind of angel would dare go after a demon?

He was strong, scaled, a dangerous predator. Fire swam through his veins and poured out of the tips of his fingers. Large draconian wings furled behind his form and obsidian horns curved softly towards the sky (when he wanted them to). His talons were sharper than his razor-like teeth, a demon that hunted for blood.

No man or woman would dare mess with him, so how was it so easy for herself to press against him? To smile so brightly when she saw him? To willingly offer her deepest pleasure to him?

It was an odd day the day they met. She was an odd girl, he thought right away. It was common knowledge between their races that certain parts of the world were meant for angels, and others for demons. If you dared to step across such a line, the consequences lied solely on you if you were so unlucky as to meet them.

But here she was, dancing like some mad woman, in the forest just beside his home away from home. It was fairly on the outskirts of Tartarus, a small cottage he'd built in his childhood. There wasn't much there besides a bed and a place to eat, the demon often hunting in these woods when he was bored.

And to his surprise, thinking a deer had unfortunately crossed paths with him, it was an angel humming to herself and twirling around.

"Are you stupid or somethin'?" He called out to the girl who quickly flinched with a shriek. Natsu snickered as she looked around for whomever was speaking, but could not find him. Hiding so well in the trees was one of his specialties.

"W-Wha?! Who goes there?!" She held her arms close to her form, accentuating the voluptuous features of her body. He watched curiously as she continued to look around, before a tree branch tripped her and she fell face first into the dirt.

"Bwahahaha!" Natsu couldn't help letting out a laugh as her ass twitched in the air, the girl too stunned to move. After taking in the full view of her exposed panties, he hopped down from the branch he occupied to help her up.

"Mou...thank you," She groaned as she took the hand extended to her, hissing as she was settled onto her feet.

"What kind of angel wanders into a demon's forest?" He asked as she dusted herself off before looking to the face of her savior.

"Oh! Bad manners, right? I'm so sorry, I'm Lucy!" She grinned and held out a hand for him to shake. Natsu curiously rose a brow but took the greeting either way, not bothering to hide the way he looked her up and down.

"Natsu...I've got some clean clothes back at my place if you want to freshen up. There's a lake I don't mind washing out that dirt in," He smirked, waiting for her to reject and to give him a reason to misbehave.

"Really? That's so nice, sure!" She held the same innocent smile as she waited for him to lead the way. Surely this girl must have been dropped from the heavens to Earthland if she were this dense...

"Lucy, was it? Any reason you're out here?" He asked as they walked, the girl shrugging.

"No real reason, it seemed like fun," Her small laugh intrigued him, as did the slow sway of her hips. "These woods are much quieter than the ones at home. All the animals want to play with me, sometimes I just want to be alone when I dance,"

"Sure, makes sense." He nodded slowly, truly unable to understand the will of the white-hearted.

It wasn't long before he was showing her into his home, waiting outside while she changed into one of his old shirts.

And what was he planning to do with the dense angel? Well, his instincts would have told him to attack her on sight, but clearly she was a special case. He would...well he didn't very well know. It was probably best if he just led her back to the border before someone came poking their nose around.

"You done in there? It's taking you a while," Natsu huffed as he let himself in, blanching to the angel now in his shirt but cozied in his bed.

"Wolf pelts are so comfy...I never knew," Lucy sighed as she snuggled against the furs he used for blankets.

"You've got some nerve crawlin' into a mans bed like that...don't the stupid ones even got any shame?" He hummed, voice thick with a growl softly rising up his throat.

"I'm not...that stupid," Lucy giggled and sat up, moving the pelts to the side as she sat with her thighs parted just so.

"An angel should know better than to offer herself like this," Natsu said as he now stood in front of her, piercing gaze staring down at the innocent fool. "Do you know what you're saying, wanting to play with a demon like this?"

"I think it'll be fun!" Her smile flashed again, showing the edges of her mask for merely a moment. Her peached lips beckoned him further against the slow lick of her tongue across them. "I think you'll be fun,"

"Weirdo," He groaned into the kiss he quickly stole from her, pulled down onto the thin mattress as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

This angel...no, she couldn't have been. No angel has ever enticed the prince into bed, neither have they ever lived through even a mere experience of his heat against their skin. She took all of him and all of his heat, returning it ten fold with every lustful move of her body.

She was sweaty underneath him, on top of him, beside him as they slept. Her aloofness died as she teased his body, knowing all the right places and all the right moves to make him putty in her hand.

He was hooked and her body was his drug.

"Lucy..." Natsu moaned in his sleep, hand feeling around for the light who has vanished by daybreak.

His desire for her went unquenched. Her scent was lost, erased somehow. It pissed him the hell off.

"Just what kind of plan is this angel working?" He growled to himself before returning to the castle after a week of unsuccessful attempts to locate her.

It was another two before he left, the castle staff grateful the young master wouldn't be grumpy and unruly amongst them any longer.

"Oh, Natsu~!" The voice of his maiden called as he landed in front of his home. Lucy stood in his doorway, wearing a clean white neglige that showed off the curves he dreamed to hold again. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Next time you run off like that, I'll burn the whole forest just to find you," He growled with a hand around her neck, stomach already in knots as she smiled with a nod.

"I just knew you'd be missing me,"

Nights like this one persisted, grew into a massive ball of energy surley ready to explode and burn them together in its unbearable heat.

Natsu didn't know what had come over him. They never had time for much else than a few smart words before they were wrapped up in each other's arms, Lucy nursing his habit with her buttermilk skin and seductive lips. It was like a virus had crawled it's way into his heart and mind, planting a name with its flag upon them.

An angel...oh, what a sweet angel.

Yes, yes, what a sweet angel. No one would ever doubt an angel, think twice of an angel when it came to sins such as these.

Sure, her white wings spread delicately and her honeyed eyes swore their honesty and purity. But something else swarmed deep inside of her.

They turned her dark and wanting. Wanting for a prince strong enough to date her appetite.

Half angel, half demon, this was her true nature and no one was the wiser.

She couldn't help it once she saw him. He didn't notice the many other times she snuck around his woods; watching, waiting, wanting.

It was pure chance that she ended up playing in his woods one day. Hidden behind a tree, she watched him hunt his prey. The animalistic look in his eyes, the primal energy coursing through his body. She was awakened and born anew, now in search of the one who would aceept her, with a little help of course.


End file.
